That One Night
by gellyroxursox
Summary: What happens after one crazy night between Tony and Ziva? Will it unfold into something bigger than that one night? TIVA.
1. A Little Too Much To Drink

A/N: This is my first NCIS fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. I wish...

Chapter 1: That Night

--

The lock clicked open and she pulled him inside, slamming the door shut behind them. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him, enclosing the space between them. His hands moved to her dark hair and pulled her in as she kissed his lips. At first it was gentle, but it grew more intense as this one kiss held the tension of three years of waiting.

"_C'mon, Zee-Vah, just one drink!" Tony stood in front of her desk, trying to persuade her. _

_She already knew what her answer was, but she found it amusing to watch Tony say anything possible to get her to agree. _

"_Fine, one drink. But you're paying." Ziva said as she grabbed her coat and walked around her desk. _

_Once they got to the bar, it was all downhill. It started innocently, just one drink, but it soon turned it to six drinks and two drunken co-workers. _

"_Let's go back to my place." Ziva said about two hours and four more drinks later. Tony just nodded his head. The car ride from the bar to Ziva's apartment was fast, but getting to her door was faster. _

They were now on her bed, half naked and entangled with each other.

_'Here it goes. I've waited for so long.'_

A few hours later, they were both asleep together, on the floor.

--

_I know, It's really short, but it's just to get the ball rolling. The next chapters will be longer. D_

_Thanks for reading! Please review! New chapters will be up soon!- G_


	2. Trying To Remember

Ziva woke up at 0500, just like she always did, but instead of finding herself in her large bed, she was on the floor. Naked. Accompanied by Tony. She sat up abruptly and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember the events of the past night.

'_What the hell happened?' _

She looked around the room. Everything seemed normal, except there were clothes strewn across the floor and Tony was lying on the floor next to her. She looked down at herself.

'_Ok. So your naked and you have no idea what happened. Great, David, just great.' _

She ran through the nights events in her mind. She went to a bar, with Tony, after work. She had had far too much alcohol, and some how Tony ended up naked in her bedroom. She looked around the room and her eye was caught by the clock. The tiny green numbers were blinking, 9:45.

"Shit! Shit! Tony, Wake up! We are late for work!" Ziva stood up and hurried into the bathroom where she started the shower.

Tony sat up slowly, he had a headache that could kill a rhinosaurus and he wasn't in his own house. He looked around and recognized the bedroom he was in.

'_What the hell am I doing in Ziva's bedroom?' _

He could hear the shower running in the bathroom, and could hear Ziva cursing about how late they were. He looked around the room, finding his pants and boxers hanging over a lamp he quickly grabbed them and pulled them on . Making his way to the kitchen, he found all his discarded clothing and put them on before walking back into the bedroom to talk to Ziva.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, to find Tony sitting on her bed. He looked about as confused as she did, and they both stayed silent while Ziva grabbed fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom to change. When she returned from the bathroom, she was ready to talk.

"What the hell happened last night?" She asked as she put on socks and strapped her gun to her waist. Tony was staring down at his hands.

"I don't know. I don't remember. I mean, we were at the bar, then we came here but I don't remember anything." Tony said quickly as he walked out of the bedroom. Ziva followed him into the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water.

She set down the glass and looked up at him.

'_How could you be this stupid, David? Get drunk and sleep with a co-worker?'_

He just stood there, staring at the counter. As if he was going to remember everything that happened the night before. Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Let's just get to work and we can talk about this later, yes?" She already had her keys in her hand and was pulling on her jacket. Tony stoood up and help open the front door for her to walk through. She walked through and didn't acknoledge the fact that he was even holding it open. She was too lost in her own thoughts.

They arrived at work at 10:15, and quickly got to there desks, hoping their sudden appearance would go unnoticed. Unfortunately, it did not.

"DiNozzo, David! In my office!" Gibbs barked as he lead them into the elevator, then pressed the emergency stop switch. For a few moments, which felt like forever to Tony and Ziva, he was silent and just stared at them. Then the reprimanding came.

"What the hell do you think this is? This is your work place, you cannot just come and go as you please!" He yelled along with some other not so friendly words and phrases. "Care to tell me why you are both late?"

Tony and Ziva could feel his icy stare, even though they were both staring at their shoes. "Do you mean that as a rhetorical ques-" Tony was cut off by a Gibbs slap to the head.

Gibbs pressed the emergency stop button and stepped out of the elevator. "Get to work!"

"On it Boss!" Tony called as he and Ziva stepped out of the elevator. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"Yes, I am. When hell gets cold." She said as they slowly made there way backto there desks.

"I think you mean when hell freezes over, Zee-Vah." Tony said as he sat down at his desk. She rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair.

"Same difference." She said, smiling.


	3. Oops I Did It Again

The week continued on like most weeks, everything was the same. Tony and Ziva teased each other, messed with Mcgee, and had a lot of cases. Though there was something different, a hidden tension that wasn't there before. And day by day it slowly grew stronger. They both noticed it, but neither said anything.

"What are you doing tonight, Zee-Vah?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair. She smiled and looked up from her work.

"It depends." She replied, looking back down at the report she had just finished.

"Depends on what?" Tony asked, walking out from behind his desk and standing directly in front of Ziva's desk. Ziva smiled playfully and looked up from her report.

"It depends on what you are doing tonight." Ziva said and grabbed her stuff, preparing to go. Tony smiled andgrabbed his stuff as well.

"Is my crazy little ninja chick asking me on a date?" Tony asked, watching her as she walked to the elevator. Ziva pressed the button and he hurried to get in before the doors closed. Ziva didn't say anything, but instead just continued smiling.

"Well, then, Zee-Vah. I'll be at your house at seven." Tony said, and walked out of the elevator. Ziva smiled and followed him out of the building.

Tony arrived at her apartment a few minutes before seven, bearing a bottle of wine. By eight-thirty, the wine was gone. And so were the clothes. By ten-thirty, Ziva had already received calls from three of her neighbors.

Tony and Ziva lay on the bed, Ziva's head on Tony's chest and Tony staring up at the ceiling. It had been amazing, one because they wanted it so badly, and two because they were sober,and they were both going to remember it.

"Wow." Tony said, looking down at Ziva who was already sound asleep.

'_How did I find a girl like you?'_

Once Friday finally came around, the entire team decided to go out for drinks.

Everyone came to the bar, Gibbs, Mcgee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, Tony and Ziva. They all had a good time, talking about previous cases or hearing the occasional funny story from Ducky. Then it came up. Someone mentioned something about how Ziva and Tony were both late the other day.

'_Perfect. Just when I thought everything was fine, someone has to bring that stupid thing up.'_

"Ooh! Ziva and Tony are getting it on!" Abby shouted and everyone started laughing. Tony and Ziva were laughing too, but it was forced. Ducky started telling a story about his days of cricket and the love of his life or something like that.

"We are not 'getting it on' Abby." Ziva said with a smile to cover the truth. Tony did the same and they tried their best not to answer it.

"Oh, C'mon! We all knew it was going to happen at some point. You might as well just admit it!" Abby said, with slightly slurred words. Tony and Ziva looked at each other for a moment. Everyone was agreeing with Abby.

'_How did everyone else see it, when it took a drunken incident for us to see it ourselves?'_

"Ziva and I aren't getting it on." Tony said, trying to cover. He then glanced over at Ziva who looked slightly concerned with where this conversation was going.

"Yes you are! Don't deny it! Why would you both be late for work, and both leave in the same car! You guys are totally hooking up!" Abby said as she took another sip of her drink. Gibbs looked over to Mcgee.

"Hooking up?" Gibbs asked, confused with younger lingo.

"Having sex." Mcgee said and laughed. Gibbs made a face as if to say 'oh-i-gotcha.'

Tony and Ziva didn't really have an excuse, they were trapped. And everyone on the team seemed to know what had been going on. Abby looked at them questioningly, as if waiting for an answer.

"Fine. Fine. You got us." Tony said, and then looked over at Ziva, then back to Abby. "Sorry boss, we broke rule number 12."

Gibbs gave a small smile and said, "Rules are made to be broken. Don't apologize, It's a sign of weakness."

--

_A/N: I'm going to add more but i might wait a few days. Absence makes the heart grow fonder!_

_Please review!- G._


	4. Use Your Inside Voice

**A/N: I'm not quite sure about this chapter, I may need to edit it later! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. sobs**

--

The door bell rang, and both Tony and Ziva stumbled out of the bed room, sporting large grins and laughing. Ziva opened the door and poked her head out. "Yes?"

"Eet iz zee sird time dis veek you have voken me up." One of her elderly neighbors complained, standing in the hallway. Ziva turned to Tony and gave him a smile before replying.

"Sorry. We will be quieter." She said, slamming the door behind her. They were like a couple of teenagers, as soon as the door closed, they burst out in laughter. Tony prepared for his mock voice.

"It is the third time this week…" He started and they both erupted with laughter again. Ziva lifted her finger to her lips. "Shhh!"

Ziva grabbed Tony's hands and began to lead him back into her bedroom. "Let's get it on…" Tony began to sing. Ziva laughed and closed the bedroom door behind them. Tony grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on to the bed on top of him.

"Where were we Ms. David?" Tony asked as he watched her face, which was illuminated by the street light shining through the window.

"You tell me." Ziva said, just before he flipped her over so he was on top. "Here?" He asked, as he slowly kissed high up on her neck, near her ear.

"Not quite." He moved a little bit farther down her neck. "Here?" He asked with a smile, gently kissing lower on her neck.

"No." She replied with a smile, then flipping them once again so she was on top. "Here?" He asked, unclipping her bra as he kissed her neck.

"That seems right." She smiled and Tony flipped them over again. This time causing them to land on the floor. They both started laughing again. Just as they prepared to get back on the bed, Ziva's cell phone rang from the night stand.

"Ziva… David." She answered, holding back a giggle as Tony tickled her stomach. "And Tony DiNozzo!" Tony called, from his spot next to her.

"We've got a case." Gibbs said, "Put DiNozzo on the phone." Ziva gave him the phone hesitantly. Tony took the phone with his usual cocky personality.

"DiNozzo Here." He said into the phone.

"Enjoying yourself DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, Tony's smile quickly disappearing.Gibbs then quickly added, "Be at the scene in twenty minutes!"

Ziva and Tony arrived at the crime scene earlier than they were told. The NCIS truck was already there, and Mcgee, Ducky, Palmer, and Gibbs were standing over the body. They exchanged nervous glances before joining the rest of the team.

"Did I interrupt something DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking him over. His usually perfectly styled hair was a mess, and Ziva had obviously rushed with her make-up, wearing only mascara and eye liner.

Tony let out a small laugh, "Well sort of, you see, we were-" Tony was cut-off by a Gibbs slap to the head. "Shutting it boss." He said, while grabbing the camera to take pictures of evidence.

The crime scene carried on as usual, Ducky started off on a story about his youth, Mcgee complaining about bugs as Tony forced him to climb a tree to grab a piece of evidence, Ziva teasing Tony, and Palmer putting his foot in his mouth with some stupid comment.

It was two o'clock when the team finally made their way into the bullpen, and collapsed in their chairs. Gibbs, who was high on caffeine, was barking out orders, and Mcgee, Ziva, and Tony began quickly typing on the computers searching for more information on the victim.

Ziva looked up from her desk to find Tony watching her.

Tony looked down at his computer screen as he received an instant message.

_Israelininjachik: You are supposed to be working._

_Dnzzo75: I am working!_

_Israelininjachik: No. You are googling me. _

_Dnzzo75: It's ogling, Zee-Vah. I was ogling you._

_Israelininjachik: There's time for that later. _

_Dnzzo75: Is that a promise?_

Tony's eyes remained glued to his computer, waiting for a reply.

_israelininjachik: BACK TO WORK DINOZZO OR YOU WON'T HAVE EYES TO OGLE ME WITH!_

After reading the previous reply, Tony looked up abruptly. Instead of finding Ziva smiling at him from her desk, Gibbs was sitting in her chair, with his arms crossed. Ziva was standing next to Mcgee.

"You don't have to head slap me, Boss." He said, slapping himself on the back of the head and then returned to his work. Gibbs smiled triumphantly, and walked out of the bullpen, off to find another hot cup of coffee.

--

_A/N: Please review! Do you think this chapter was any good?_

_Thanks for reading!-G._

_Thanks the reviews! Seeing that people care enough to review is what keeps me going!_


	5. It's Not Sexual Harassment

Tony walked into Abby's lab, only to discover she had heard about the instant messaging incident. Abby turned and looked at him, then started laughing.

"'Back to work DiNozzo or you won't have eyes to ogle me with!' That's priceless." Abby said, taking a sip of her Caf-Pow and leaning against her desk. Tony gave a small smile and looked down at the packets he was holding. One was a packet of information on the suspect, and another packet for the victim.

"Do you have anything for us, Abby?" Tony asked, handing her the packets.

"Well, I did think of this really funny joke about you and instant messaging-" Abby started, but was cut off.

"I mean about the case, Abs." Tony said, and she turned his attention to the TV at the front of her lab.

"We found two different sets of finger prints on the victim, so that means-"

"We've got another suspect." Tony finished, walking out Abby's lab. "Thanks, Abs!"

Tony walked into the bullpen just as Gibbs did.

"Gear up! We've got another body in Georgetown." Gibbs said, turning on the spot and walking into the elevator. Ziva grabbed her stuff and walked briskly into the elevator, followed by Tony and McGee.

Gibbs took a company car, leaving Tony, Ziva, and McGee with the truck. Ziva climbed into the driver's side, and McGee had mistakenly chosen the middle, with Tony on his right side.

"I guess my book was right then?" McGee asked mostly rhetorically. Tony and Ziva both mumbled to themselves, neither one wanting to admit to how McGee had been right. "So how is it?" Tony turned and caught Ziva's eye before replying.

"You're not going to feed off of our love life, McGeek." Tony said, and then as soon as Ziva turned back to the road, he gave two big thumbs up and a smile. He mouthed the words 'Ten.' Ziva quickly turned back to look at him, and he turned and looked out the window.

Both men held onto the seat as Ziva pressed the gas and drove forward quickly, swerving between cars. "She's about as crazy on the road as she is in bed." Tony said with a smile.

Ziva reached across McGee and smacked Tony on the back of the head. Then gave an elbow to the gut of McGee, who was laughing at Tony's last remark. The truck swerved into the right lane and the maneuver was followed by several honks from angry drivers.

"I'm learning so much…" McGee said, with a smile plastered across his face. Ziva sprouted a large grin and turned quickly.

"Maybe we should discuss McGee's sex life?" Ziva suggested, accelerating the NCIS truck. Tony laughed.

"You've got to be kidding. Elf lord doesn't have a sex life; he's living vicariously through ours!" Tony said, laughing. McGee looked shocked.

"I have a sex life! A good one!" McGee said, appalled at Tony's previous comment. Tony laughed.

"Let's hear about Mcgeek's sex-capades!" Tony said, as Ziva turned sharply around the corner. They pulled up at the crime scene, just before McGee was forced to answer. McGee walked away; glad he had gotten out of the situation.

Ziva and Tony were still chuckling as they walked up to Ducky and Palmer who were kneeling next to the body. McGee got the job of collecting evidence, so he was off in search of something useful.

Ziva and Tony stood off to the side, awaiting their assignments. "For the record, you're crazier in bed than you are on the road." Tony whispered in her ear, before being head slapped by Gibbs.

"What was that for, Boss?" Tony asked, rubbing the back of his head. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"Sexually harassing your coworker." He said and prepared to give orders.

"It's not harassment if she gives her consent. We've done far worse than whisper things in each other's ears, like-" Tony was head slapped again. Tony gave a look as if to ask what that one was for.

"Telling me about your sex life." Gibbs said, and began to walk away, smiling. "I don't need to live vicariously through yours!"

Once they had returned back to NCIS, everyone was exhausted and wanted to go home. Gibbs took off early, followed by McGee who had first stopped downstairs to talk to Abby. Tony and Ziva walked out of the building together.

"Dinner?" Tony suggested, but Ziva shook her head, and yawned. "Movie?" Ziva shook her head again. "Bed?" Ziva nodded, and Tony put his arm around her and walked with her to her car.

Tony began walking across the lot to his car. "Do not let the bed mites bite!" Tony turned around.

"Its bugs, Ziva, bed bugs." He said, and jogged the rest of the way to his car.

--

**_It has nothing to do with the story..._**

**_But I like it none the less! Please review!_**

**_Thanks for the reviews so far!- G._**


	6. Through Sickness and Health

"DiNozzo! David! Grab your gear!" Gibbs barked, on his way over to his desk. He grabbed his badge and sig and walked out of the bullpen. Tony and Ziva both grabbed their back packs, and followed him into the elevator.

"This is the third case this week!" Tony complained as he leaned against the back of the elevator. Anyone could tell the team was over worked, but Ziva in particular looked exhausted. Gibbs looked her over, before walking out of the elevator.

"You look like hell, Ziva." Gibbs said, coffee in hand, leading the way to the sedan in the parking lot.

"Thank you." Ziva said sarcastically, speeding up her pace to walk alongside Gibbs. The car was already unlocked, and Gibbs and Ziva got in the front, leaving Tony with the back. "I am just over worked."

--

They arrived in front of a small little house in Georgetown. The three of them got out of the car, and Tony and Ziva trailed behind Gibbs as they walked up the front steps and stood in front of the door.

"Yeah, you don't look too hot, Zee-Vah." Tony said, taking advantage of the lawn furniture on the porch and sitting down. Ziva turned to him and stuck out her tongue.

A tall man answered the door, and Gibbs took him into the living room to interview him as Tony and Ziva were to search the rest of the house. Tony walked into the bedroom and immediately started on about all the famous movie posters on the walls.

Ziva looked through a few drawers, not really finding anything worth while.

With a grimacing face, she sat down on the bed. Tony turned around, and the usually I-can-get-through-anything Ziva was sitting on the bed looking completely sick. She pulled a tissue out of her jacket pocket, and blew her nose. Then looked up at Tony, who had stopped searching the room, and was now standing in front of her, watching her.

"You're sick Ziva." He said, looking down at her, who was blowing her nose again. She looked up at him, and put the tissue back in her pocket.

"I am not sick. I am over worked." Ziva said, stopping to cough as she looked back up at Tony. Tony furrowed his eyebrows, and watched as she coughed.

"Whatever you say, Zee-Vah." Tony said, walking out of the room, and into the living room where Gibbs had just finished his interview. Ziva followed Tony into the living room, blowing her nose as she came to stand where Tony and Gibbs were.

"David, Go home." Gibbs said, as he walked past her out the front door. Ziva and Tony followed quickly behind. Ziva grunted as she climbed into the backseat.

"I am fine! I am just over worked!" Ziva complained from the backseat, as the car sped forward. Gibbs looked at her in the rear view mirror and then shook his head, but continued driving without saying anything.

"So do you think this guy was telling the truth, Boss?" Tony asked from the front seat, where he was looking through some files about the case they were working on.

"Telling the truth about his wife being abducted by aliens?" Gibbs asked, as the car stopped at a red light. Tony laughed for a moment, then turned his head to face his boss.

"This reminds me of a movie that I saw a couple of years back…" Tony started off, and Gibbs continued watching the road, giving Tony the false impression that he cared about the conversation.

Meanwhile, in the back seat, Ziva was constantly blowing her nose, and coughing. Gibbs looked up in the rear view mirror again.

"This'll be an interesting, Boss." Tony said, still babbling on about some movies with alien abductions.

Gibbs opened his door when they arrived at NCIS. Tony opened his door aswell and caught the keys when his boss threw them.

"You want me to go interview someone, Boss?" Tony asked, smiling and walking around to the driver's side of the car. Ziva opened her car door, and stepped out, blowing her nose.

"No. I want you to take Ziva home." Gibbs said, grabbing his coffee and walking towards the NCIS building. Tony's grin slowly dissapeared.

"But this is a great case, Boss!" Tony called after him, watching his boss walk away from him across the parking lot.

"And we don't want our agents sick, DiNozzo! Take her home!" Gibbs yelled back, walking into the building, leaving Tony standing next to the car, keys in hand. Ziva walked around the car and plopped herself down in the passenger's seat.

Tony sighed and turned around, sitting down in the driver's seat. Ziva turned towards him, tissue in hand, looking extremely sick.

"Let's get you home Miss David." Tony said, starting the car and pulling out of the parking space. Ziva flashed him a small smile, then sneezed into her tissue. "How'd you get so sick?" He asked, steering with one hand, and using the other to push the hair out of Ziva's face.

"How am I supposed to know, Tony?" Ziva asked, grabbing a fresh tissue out of her pocket, and wiping her nose. Tony smiled.

"It's not really a question you answer, Zee-Vah. It's like a rhet-" Tony said, stopping when he saw Ziva's death glare. "Nevermind."

Ziva nodded, and looking out the window as the pulled up to her apartment complex. Tony parked the car, and came around to help Ziva out.

"I know how to get out of a car, Tony." Ziva said, climbing out by herself and blowing her nose again. Tony stepped aside so she could walk to her apartment.

Tony followed her to her apartment, unlocking the door and holding it open as she walked inside, and hung up her sweater. She walked over to the couch, and let herself fall onto it.

"I do not feel good." She said, looking up at Tony, who was bringing a blanket over to cover her with. He then walked over to her mantle, flicking the switch and turning on the fireplace. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony turned around and smiled. "It was hard work. You know, I should get paid for this." Tony said, laughing, then making his way over to the coffee table to sit down across from Ziva.

Ziva smiled, and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Tony smiled and sat down on the coffee table.

"Want anything? Food or a drink or something?" Tony asked, fixing the blanket, and sitting back to look at Ziva, who looked like she was ready to pass out. She shook her head no, but he got up and made her soup and grabbed her a box of kleanex anyway.

Ziva smiled as Tony placed the bowl of soup in front of her, and grabbed a tissue from the box.

"I love you, Tony." Ziva said quickly, before thinking what she was about to say. Tony looked up from the hot chocolate he was making. He quickly set the hot chocolate in front of her.

"I…uh, I've got stuff to do. See you later." Tony said quickly as he grabbed his jacket and walked out the front door. Ziva stayed on the couch, staring at the door, blowing her nose.

--

**A/N: Adding a little conflict. **

**I know. I haven't updated in ages. But thank you to all of you who have been so patient! I'll be posting the next chapter sometime this week. **

**Believe me, It will not take as long to post the next one. I have a bunch of ideas for the next chapter. **

**What do you think? Hmm. Did you like the ending?**

**_REVIEWS ARE LOVED!! It's what keeps me going! Please review!!_**

**I'll be updating soon! D**

**-G.**


	7. I Love U2

His phone buzzed on his coffee table, and he picked it up to look at the caller I.D, hoping it wouldn't be her. But there it was. Blinking across the screen, mocking him.

Ziva David, Speed Dial 2.

The phone stopped vibrating, and he tossed it on the couch next to him. He turned the volume up a few notches on his TV, and returned to the movie he was watching. His phone vibrated again, and the same name came up.

'This is not your fault, DiNozzo. This is her's. She ruined it.'

A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed again. He turned and tossed the phone into his bedroom, where it landed on the floor beneath his bed, still vibrating.

. . . . . . . .

Her phone had been pressed against her ear for the last hour at least, if not more. With her free hand, she picked up a tissue and blew her nose. Sighing, she hung up her phone and set it down on the coffee table.

The hot chocolate had gone cold, and was now sitting abandoned on her coffee table with her cell phone, next to a box of Kleenex and a half-full bowl of soup. She looked up at the flames that were flickering inside her fireplace.

Ziva got up, turning off the fireplace, and walking into the kitchen. She flicked off the lights, and made her way into her bedroom. Opening her pajama drawer, she pushed Tony's P.J's out of the way and grabbed her own. After changing, she climbed into her bed and snuggled her face into the pillows.

'Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.'

. . . . . . . .

The weekend passed, and both were dreading work on Monday morning, where they would have to return to work.

Ziva arrived at work at the same time she did every morning, sitting down at her desk and checking for any emails she had received over the weekend. She was half way through reading her new messages when the elevator door opened and Tony walked in.

McGee had arrived around the same time she did, and was already sitting in his desk. He had already explained to her the computer software he was adding to all of their computers, but she hadn't paid any attention to it.

Her attention was caught when Tony dropped his bag behind his desk, and dropped his sig into a desk drawer. He sat down at his desk and immediately started throwing balls of paper at McGee. McGee looked up from his desk, complaining about Tony's usual immature behavior.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, giving a head slap to Tony, and turning to Ziva. Ziva looked up from her computer, and at Gibbs, who was standing over her desk.

"Feeling good today, David?" Gibbs asked, walking around to his desk, his eyes moving from Ziva, to Tony, to McGee.

"I have felt better." Ziva turned to face his desk, first glancing at Tony, and briefly catching his eye. Gibbs grabbed his gun out of his drawer and grabbed his stuff. "But I am no longer sick."

"Good. We've got a case." He said walking out of the bullpen, and into the elevator, after throwing Tony the keys to the truck. The team grabbed their gear, and headed for the parking lot.

When they got down to the parking lot, Tony climbed in the driver's side, and McGee stood holding the door open for Ziva to get in.

"Go ahead." McGee said with a smile, unaware of the current situation between Ziva and Tony. Ziva shook her head.

"You first." Ziva said, waiting for McGee to climb in and sit in the middle. McGee looked up at Tony who was waiting on the driver's side.

"I thought you'd want to sit by Ton-"

"Get in the truck, McGee." Ziva said, taking a step forward. McGee nodded his head and quickly climbed into the truck, sliding into the middle as Ziva climbed in the passenger's side.

Tony started the truck and they pulled out of the NCIS parking lot and made their way out of the Navy yard. Ziva was watching the road, Tony was driving silently, and McGee was looking back and forth from the both of them, trying to figure out what was going on.

They arrived at the crime scene, all quickly scattering to get various jobs done. Ziva went off to do interviews, Tony went off to take pictures, and McGee was sent to bag and tag.

It took a couple of hours to process the crime scene, and then they returned back to NCIS to watch Gibbs interrogate a main suspect. McGee, Tony, and Ziva all made their way into the observation room, where they stood watching Gibbs stare at the suspect.

After a few minutes, McGee left to go help Abby with computer problems, and Tony and Ziva were left alone in the observation room. Tony realized that Ziva was watching him, and he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked, glancing at Gibbs and the suspect and then back at Ziva. Ziva turned to face the interrogation room again. "What do you want to hear?"

"I think you know." Ziva said, turning and leaving the room. Tony watched the door close, and remained silent watching the interrogation.

'You're going to have to buck up, DiNozzo. Face your fear.'

. . . . . . . .

The team finished up relatively early, at six. McGee hurried off to meet up with some girl he met online, Abby left for a concert, Gibbs went off to work on the boat in his basement, and Tony rushed off to do something as well.

Ziva leaned back in her desk chair, reading through her emails. Deciding it was time for her to go; she grabbed her bag, and headed for her car.

She got in her car and sat there for a moment, thinking.

'It is his entire fault. I only told him how I felt, nothing more.' 

Ziva arrived at her apartment complex, and parked her car in its usual spot. Looking up to see if Tony's car was parked in its usual spot, only to find it was empty. She walked up the steps and came to her door, unlocking it and walking inside.

She spent the evening drinking wine and watching black and white movies on the television. She was sure she was going to hear Tony chiming in with his movie commentary at any moment, but sadly sat in silence. About halfway through the second movie, she heard a knock at the front door.

She instinctively grabbed her gun, and held it at the door.

'Who would be at my door at 12:45AM?'

Still pointing her gun at the door, she quickly leaned forward to look through the peep hole. On the other side of the door stood Tony. She set her gun on the table next to the door, and unlocked it, walking away before he walked in.

"Ziva…" Tony started, walking into her apartment, noticing the box of tissues and wine glass sitting on the table. Ziva looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He walked over, and sat down gently on the couch beside her. "Look, this isn't something easy for me to say…"

Ziva looked up at him expectantly, holding back the urge to kick him out of her apartment.

"But, I've known you for a while, and I think that I…" His eyes not leaving Ziva's face. "That I … love you too." Tony spit out, watching Ziva's face.

Ziva's face quickly lightened from its serious expression. A smile played across her lips before she grabbed Tony, and pulled him towards her, engulfing him in a deep kiss. After a few moments, Tony pulled back.

"I was actually talking about the band, U2, but…" Tony said with a playful smile. Ziva slapped him jokingly on the shoulder. Tony laughed, and so did Ziva.

- - - - - - -

**A/N: I really hope you all love this chapter. It was really hard to write, I wasn't sure how to solve the conflict. **

**I know, I haven't updated in a long time. I've been spending most of my days at the pool, and I went out of town this weekend. And now I'm back. **

**I'm trying to think of more ideas for the next chapter. I've got a couple. D**

**_I will love you forever and ever if you review. Please review! It makes me super happy, and when I'm happy, I write more. _**

**Yeah. So thanks for sticking with me. **


	8. What Happens In Vegas

It seemed like the months were passing faster, and everyone was noticing the new and improved Ziva and Tony. Gibbs would get annoyed when they seemed to forget about the work they were supposed to be doing, and McGee was always put in the middle of stupid little arguments, but that was nothing new.

It was almost Christmas, and they were still happily together, an incredible accomplishment for Tony. Though, most of their neighbors weren't as happy.

Because of the approaching holidays, Tony and Ziva decided to host a small get together for the NCIS family, at Ziva's apartment. Ziva had spent most of the day cleaning up the house, and Tony had spent the entire afternoon working on italian food for dinner. It was nearly six o'clock when the guests started arriving.

McGee arrived first, and several minutes later was followed by Abby, then Jenny, and about a half an hour later, Gibbs.

"Your home is wonderful, Ziva." Jenny complimented, before looking up at Tony who was standing next to Ziva. "And Tony, your… DVD collection is impressive." She added quickly and looked up at the shelves on the wall, covered with DVDs.

"Thank you, Jen." Ziva said, smiling, and looked up at Tony who seemed to be enjoying himself aswell.

The time passed, and after dinner, everyone decided to go down to the bar across the street. The large group all sat at the bar, drinking and having a good time.

Mcgee started laughing as he looked around the bar. "You know the last time we were here, Tony? Ziva?" The rest of the group all looked around and smiled aswell.

Ziva and Tony looked around, and automatically remembered it as the bar they had been in, that one night, nine months ago.

"This is where it happened, isn't it? This is where Tony and Ziva decided to get together!" Abby said, giggling and taking a sip of some alcoholic beverage.

Gibbs and Jenny just smiled and shook their heads, and continued to talk amongst themselves.

"_C'mon, Zee-Vah, just one drink!" Tony stood in front of her desk, smiling. _

_She already knew what her answer was, but she found it amusing to watch Tony say anything possible to get her to agree. _

"_Fine, one drink. But you're paying." Ziva said as she grabbed her coat and walked around her desk. _

_Once they got to the bar, it was all downhill. It started innocently, just one drink, but it soon turned in to six drinks and two drunken co-workers. _

"_Let's go back to my place." Ziva said about two hours and four more drinks later. Tony just nodded his head. _

Ziva looked around the bar again, as did Tony.

"We didn't exactly decide here. It was more like after…" Tony said, still looking around the bar.

Abby and McGee were laughing and watching Tony and Ziva.

"Watch yourself McGee, you wouldn't want everyone to know the things you've done at bars." Tony said, smiling mishchieviously and looking down at Ziva. Ziva smiled back up at him, and then looked over at Abby.

"Or shall we talk about Abby's bar adventures?" Ziva asked, a large grin across her face. Abby looked up to see Gibbs and Jenny now very interested in the conversation.

"No…" Abby said, forcing a laugh and looking down into her drink.

"Abby! I'm surprised! I didn't have you pegged as the _Coyote Ugly _type." Tony said, laughing and having another large gulp of his drink.

Abby blushed, and a few minutes later declared she was going home. The group started leavcing shortly after that, except for Tony and Ziva, who continued drinking into the wee hours.

"I have an idea!" Ziva slurred as she got down off her bar stool, Tony quickly stumbling after her. Tony smiled stupidly.

"What?" Tony asked, and they were both laughing hysterically although nothing was funny.

"Let's get married!" Ziva slurred and through her hands up in the air, and then spinning around in circles.

"Let's go to Las Vegas!" Tony added, lifting Ziva off the ground and zig zagging his way across the street to the car. Ziva laughed and nodded her head up and down in exagerated movement. Nine hours later, they were sound asleep.

In their hotel room in Vegas.

**A/N: Sorry. I know, it took FOREVER for me to update. But here it is. **

**Hope you like it! **

**Please review! It's what keeps me going, and for all of you that have: YOU ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU. WITHOUT YOUR REVIEWS I PROBABLY WOULD NOT HAVE KEPT WRITING. **

**I love feedback, so yeah. I'll be updating sooner. **

**Gelly.**


	9. Stays In Vegas?

"_Let's get married!" _

"_Let's go to Las Vegas!"_

Ziva opened her eyes, and stretched, automatically turning over to look at the alarm clock. Though, it wasn't _her _alarm clock on the edge of the bedside table. It wasn't _her _bedside table either.

She immediately sat up and looked around the room. She wasn't in her bed, in her bedroom either. She turned to her right to see if Tony was the man beside her. Luckily, he was.

She gently grabbed Tony's arm and began shaking it back and forth. He sat straight up, and then looked around the room, about as shocked as Ziva was.

"This isn't our bedroom." Tony said, looking around the room. Ziva lifted her hands up to rub her eyes, but stopped when she felt something on the ring finger of her left hand. Slowly, she pulled her left hand away from her face and looked down at the gold ring around her finger.

Tony was still preoccupied looking around the room, and hadn't noticed Ziva's ring yet.

"Tony… Tony… Let me see your left hand." Ziva said, turning to look at Tony. He gave her a confused look, but pulled his left hand out from under the covers.

Tony looked down at his hand as soon as it was out from under the covers. There was a matching gold band on his finger, too.

"Oh no… Tony! Do you realize where we are?" Ziva asked, concern playing across her face. Tony looked around the hotel room.

"An expensive hotel room?" Then he paused, and went to the window, where he opened the curtains, to reveal the city of Las Vegas. "VEGAS? How… when… what…?"

Ziva looked out the window. Suddenly she remembered the bar with everyone, and how everyone had left, and they had been really drunk…

"We got drunk and got married in Vegas." Ziva said, and flopped backward into the pillows. Tony turned around slowly.

"We got _married _in _Vegas_?" Tony asked, somehow still not believing.

Ziva just nodded her head, staring down at her ring finger. She wasn't going to deny she wanted to marry Tony, but this was not exactly how she had planned to do it. What would everyone think? Jenny, McGee, Abby, Gibbs….

"Gibbs!" Ziva exclaimed as she looked around the room for her cell phone. Finding it halfway across the room, she flipped it open, to find seven messages. "Tony, we may have a problem."

Tony turned around and looked at her phone, the shocked look still adorning his face.

Ziva pressed the talk button to listen to the messages. The first one was from McGee.

"Hey Ziva. Your half an hour late. That's really unusual; I know it's perfectly fine for Tony…" Ziva looked up to find Tony shrugging. "Just get here."

She sighed and went on to the next message, which was also from McGee.

"Ziva. Where are you? Gibbs'll be here any minute! Hurry up! And do you know where Tony is? You better get here soon…"

'_Oh, I know where Tony is…"_

The third was from McGee, again.

"Ziva. Where are you? Gibbs just got here, and he's not pleased that you aren't here yet. Did your alarm go off? How come you aren't here?"

'_I'm in Vegas. That's why I'm not there.'_

The fourth message was from Gibbs.

"David! What the hell do you think this is? Where are…"

'_Good lord.'_

The fifth message was from Gibbs, as well.

"DAVID?! Get your ass in here! You-"

Ziva automatically skipped to the next message, this one was from Abby.

'_What? Is Gibbs recruiting?'_

"ZIVA! How come you're not answering your phone? Is Gibbs standing over your shoulder? Anyway, I was calling about last night… I called you at your house to make sure you got home from the bar okay, but you didn't answer. So then I thought maybe I had the wrong number, so I looked it up on six different databases…"

'_Alright. So not everyone knows Tony and I are both missing…'_

The seventh message started off with McGee.

"Ziva, it's me, again. I don't know where you and Tony are, but you're going to be in trouble when you get back…"

'_Perfect.'_

Then the voice on the message switched to Gibbs.

"…David!-"

But the moment Ziva heard Gibbs' voice, she deleted the message. She looked up at Tony, who was standing near the window. A thousand different thoughts flew threw her head.

'_Getting married is supposed to be one of the happiest moments of your life, is it not? And I married the love of my life while I was drunk. Wonderful.'_

"Tony-" Ziva started but was quickly cut off by Tony.

"Ziva, we got drunk and married. We woke up naked in a hotel room in Vegas." He said, smiling playfully at the 'naked' part. "I think being late to work is our smallest problem."

Ziva nodded, and tried to fake a smile. She looked down at the gold wedding band with a diamond square in the center. Sighing, she looked back up at Tony. He was watching, her, and looked down at his own hand.

'_Smooth, DiNozzo. You got drunk, flew to Vegas, and married Ziva. You stupid hung-over asshole.'_

Just then, the hang over caught up with him, and he quickly went to sit in a chair in the corner of the room. He heard Ziva sigh, and covered his eyes as he leaned his head back. When he opened his eyes, Ziva was still gazing down at the gold band on her finger.

"You have good taste." She said, the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile. Tony looked up at her face, and it looked genuine, not sarcastic, but he couldn't be sure.

"Even when I'm drunk as hell…" Tony added, giving a small chuckle and looking down at the gold band on his own finger. He looked back up at Ziva, and their eyes met for a second, and he thought he saw something.

'_Sadness? I thought she was just laughing…'_

"I think we should get back to D.C." Ziva said, finally. She stood up, wrapping the sheet around her small frame, and walking into the bathroom. Tony nodded, even though she had walked away.

"No complimentary breakfast?" Tony asked a small smile on his face. Ziva leaned out the bathroom door. She had that look on her face. The one she always had when she was serious with him.

"No." She said, and closed the door behind her. Tony got up, scrambling around the room, trying to find his clothes. Once he had found all the missing pieces of clothing, he put them on, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

A few minutes passed, and he turned to look at the bathroom door, which was still closed. Ziva had been in there for twenty minutes, which was longer than it ever took for her to get ready. He stood up and made his way over to the door, knocking lightly.

"Ziva? You okay?" Tony called through the door, hoping she would call back that she was fine and had decided to take a shower, and that was why it was taking so long. There was silence for a few moments on the other side of the door.

"I am fine." Ziva replied back through the door. And there was an edge in her voice. Tony sighed and continued to lean against the door.

"You don't sound fine, Ziva." Tony said, and tried the door handle, but unfortunately it was locked. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he opened them, the door would be open. He opened his eyes and the door was still closed.

"I will be out in a minute, Tony." Ziva said, shuffling on the other side of the door. Tony sighed and turned away from the door. He thought he heard something inside the bathroom for a moment but he knew he was wrong.

'_She couldn't be crying, could she? No. This is Ziva we're talking about. Ziva's not a crier.'_

When the door opened, Ziva's eyes were slightly red, and she didn't look normal to him. He tried to think of something to say, but was worried he'd make it worse.

'_Should I say something funny? Or serious? Or comforting? Or…'_

He couldn't stand to see Ziva sad, so he went with the funny option.

"So we got hitched in Vegas." He said, with the best southern accent he could muster. Ziva turned to him and gave him a look for a few seconds.

'_WRONG CHOICE DINOZZO!'_

"Tony! Are you seriously trying to make a joke of this? It is not funny!" Ziva said, glaring at him and walking over to the bed, and quickly unwrapping herself from the towel and putting on clothes.

Tony took a small step back, to get out of her way. He mentally head-slapped himself.

"I cannot believe you… This is not how… You should not…" Ziva broke off when she started to feel hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

'_How could you be so stupid, David? And now you are crying? If only your father could see you now.'_

She shook the thoughts from her head, and slowly slid her way down the side of the bed and onto the floor. Tony immediately walked forward and sat down on the ground next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, and bringing her face to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, I was trying to lighten up the situation." Tony said, mentally head-slapping himself again. He'd made Ziva cry. "This isn't exactly how I planned this out either…"

Ziva kept her head against Tony's chest and sat there for a few moments. "You've _planned _this? Being married? You think about that?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Of course I do, Ziva. I couldn't spend the rest of my life with anyone else. You're my sweet cheeks." He said, gently kissing the top of her head. She smiled and looked up at him. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

"Oh, no. Ziva, what did I say?" Tony asked, automatically scared he had said something.

"Nothing. These are tears of happiness." Ziva said, smiling, craning her neck so she could kiss him lightly.

"I love you, my little hairy butt."

**A/N: I really hope you liked this one. I think it's really important. **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think. **

**REVIEWS are the bomb diggity. **

**-G.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. I love feedback. : )**


	10. Sorry To Pop Your Bubble

"Find them, McGee." Gibbs said, and then left the bullpen in search of more coffee. McGee sighed and leaned back in his seat.

McGee flipped open his phone and dialed Ziva's number, hoping- praying she would answer. When Gibbs was angry with one agent, they _all _had to suffer. It rang once, twice, three times, and then went straight to voice mail. He flipped the phone shut and tossed it down on his desk, causing the battery to fall out.

McGee looked down at the phone, hoping he hadn't broken anything important. That's when he noticed the tiny sticker on the back of the battery that read: GPS ENABLED.

McGee grabbed the battery, shoved it back in the phone, and turned to his computer, quickly typing in Ziva's cell phone number.

Within a few seconds, the results showed on the screen. McGee looked down at the results for a few seconds, before imputing Ziva's phone number again, and hoping for different results. They turned out the same.

McGee quickly typed in Tony's cell phone number and waited impatiently as the computer loaded. Same place as Ziva's. McGee's eyes widened.

Gibbs entered the bullpen, with a fresh cup of coffee.

"Whatcha got?" Gibbs asked, standing in front of McGee's desk and taking a sip of coffee. McGee looked up from his computer, his eyes wide. "Do I need to announce you, McGee?"

"Uhh… No, boss. It's just, I found out where Tony and Ziva are." McGee said, keeping eye contact with his computer screen. "I don't think they'll be coming into work today."

Gibbs took another sip of his coffee, and his eyebrows furrowed. "Where are they, McGee?"

"Well, see I saw the GPS sticker on my phone, so I realized I could search for their coordinates, so I typed in Ziva's phone number, and I didn't believe it, so I retyped it, thinking I messed it up. So then it said the same place as before, so I tried Tony's and it came up with the same result. So, naturally, I didn't trust the program, so I tried it again-" Gibbs cut him off.

"The point, McGee? Where the hell are they?" Gibbs asked, clenching his cup of coffee.

McGee looked up from his computer.

"Las Vegas."

Gibbs' look turned a bit more serious, but if you knew him well enough, you'd know he was hiding amusement.

"Las Vegas?" Gibbs asked, making sure he had heard correctly. McGee nodded.

"Yeah, you know, Las Vegas, Nevada?"

"I know where Vegas is, McGee." Gibbs said, turning and going to his desk to grab his gun and badge, and exiting the bullpen toward the elevator. McGee remained in his seat. "You coming?"

"Coming where?" McGee asked, still remaining in his seat. Gibbs let out an annoyed sigh.

"Vegas." Gibbs said, stepping into the elevator, and waiting for McGee as he raced with his gun and badge and hurried into the elevator.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ziva stood near the window. Tony was laying spread eagle on the large bed with golden comforters. "What are we going to tell Gibbs?"

Tony sat up immediately. "Gibbs," He muttered under his breath, and looked up at Ziva. "That we got drunk and flew to Vegas?"

Ziva looked suddenly annoyed. "Tony, we are not going to tell our boss we were late because we got intoxicated and married in Las Vegas." She looked over at him, and he was smiling.

"We don't have to tell him we got _married._" Tony said, jumping up and walking over to stand next to Ziva. "We'll just say we flew here to gamble." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Yes, we got drunk and flew across the country to _gamble_." Ziva agreed sarcastically, and turned her head to look out the window. "I am sure he will believe that…"

Tony cupped her chin in his hands and turned her face towards him. "Don't worry." Ziva turned her eyes toward the window.

"He is going to have our heads." Ziva said, nodding, though Tony's hand was still cupping her chin. "There will be no living with him after this…"

Tony laughed. "It's not Gibbs I'm worried about, it's Abby." He said, smiling wide, and then Ziva's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Abby is going to go crazy." Ziva started, moving away from Tony, and crossing the room, pacing. "She will find out, even if Gibbs does not. She will know. And she will tell McGee, and McGee will write a new book…" Ziva ranted as Tony remained smiling at the window. "This is not funny, Tony. We will never live this down."

Tony continued smiling, which made Ziva even more annoyed. "Tony! What about this is funny to you?"

"Nothing. It's just funny how freaked out you are." Tony said, chuckling.

"Fine, Mr. Chuckles." Ziva said, stomping into the bathroom. "Just wait until Gibbs see's you. You will crack like glass."

Tony laughed a bit louder. "It's egg, Zee-vah. Crack like an egg."

Ziva opened the bathroom door. "Same difference! Glass cracks, does it not?" She asked, holding a tooth brush in her hand.

"I guess glass crack, too." Ziva nodded triumphantly and closed the bathroom door. Just then, Tony's cell phone rang.

Tony looked down at the caller i.d. It was McGee, again. He had left just about as many messages on his phone as he had on Ziva's. He debated whether or not to answer the phone.

'_No. We'll let Gibbs torture him a little longer.' _

Tony grinned and went to the bathroom. "You know, I think it's time for a bath." He said, still smiling and leaning over to turn on the water.

"Go ahead; I'm going to go order some food." Ziva said, smiling. Tony pouted.

"Don't you want a _refreshing and swell bubble bath by Belle_?" Tony asked, reading the writing on the wrapper of the bubble bath stuff. Ziva shook her head.

"No, thank you." Ziva said, smiling and turning to pick up the phone to order room service.

"C'mon Ziva! Look at this tub! We could fit four people in here!" He called over the sound of the running water. Ziva leaned back in the bathroom door.

"Yes, why don't we invite Gibbs and McGee and call it a party?" Ziva asked, her face looked like she meant it. Tony's eyes widened. Then she walked off in a fit of giggles.

"I thought you were serious there for a minute, Z. You scared me." Ziva smiled and picked up the phone. She asked them to bring up breakfast, and then lay back on the bed.

"Ziva, the bath's almost ready!" Tony called from the bathroom as he turned off the water. He came to the bed, taking both of Ziva's hand and leading her to the bathroom. Ziva followed a smile on her face. Tony leaned down to kiss her, still walking back wards into the bathroom.

Once in the bathroom, Ziva shoved the door closed with her foot, and looked at the bath tub. It was full of bubbles. Ziva smiled, and Tony looked down at her. "Ready?"

Ziva nodded, and kept walking forward, forcing Tony to continue backing up. Suddenly, there was a huge splash, and bubbles and water overflowed out of the tub, spilling across the tile floor of the bathroom.

Ziva stood next to the bath tub, laughing hysterically. Tony poked his head out of the bubbles. Upon seeing his face, Ziva burst into a new fit of laughing. Tony pouted, and Ziva laughed more. Just then, a huge splash of water and bubbles hit Ziva, soaking her shirt, pants and socks. Her hair dripped and stuck to her face.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, looking down at her clothes, which were sopping wet, and covered in bubbles.

Tony smiled triumphantly, and looked Ziva over. "Ready to get in the tub, Zee-vah?"

Right when Ziva was about to answer, there was a large knock on the door. "That must be the food." She said, smiling and licking her lips. She hurried out of the room, and to the door, where she flung it open.

Instead of a cart of food, Gibbs and McGee stood in her doorway. Her eyes widened slightly.

"You wanna tell me what you're doing in Vegas, David?" Gibbs asked, stepping into the room, McGee following him in and shutting the door. Ziva looked slightly shocked.

Just when she thought it couldn't get much worse, Tony came running into the room, his jeans dripping and his shirt clinging to his body, and bubbles covering his head. "Ziva!! I've got a better idea, let's skip breakfast and-" Tony paused as he noticed McGee and Gibbs. "And go home." He added, hoping it would help.

Gibbs looked over Tony for a second, watching the bubbles as they drifted into the air. He grabbed one, causing it to pop.

"What the HELL are you doing in Las Vegas, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking Tony and Ziva over.

McGee stood off to the side, obviously feeling a bit awkward in the situation. Ziva put her hands behind her back, and took off her ring, slipping it into her back pocket. She looked down at Tony's hand for a moment.

Tony noticed Ziva staring, and put his hand behind his back, trying to pull off the ring. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful, and couldn't get the ring off. It was completely stuck on his finger. He looked over at Ziva, who had already noticed.

Gibbs looked at Tony and Ziva suspiciously. "Well?" He asked, as McGee walked around behind them, searching for the bathroom. Gibbs hadn't really let him take the time to stop in a restroom before coming to the hotel.

McGee stopped short, after noticing Tony fussing with something behind his back.

'_What is that? Is that a ring? Is that a WEDDING ring?'_

"Oh my god." McGee said, not realizing he had said it aloud. Tony shoved his hand in his pocket and turned around, along with Ziva, and Gibbs craned his neck to look at him beyond Tony and Ziva. He looked up, finding three pairs of eyes on him.

Ziva's eyes looked pissed, and Tony looked worried, and Gibbs looked like he was going to torture the next person who changed the topic.

"What, McGee?" Gibbs demanded, annoyed that he had been interrupted, again.

Tony's eyes suddenly looked mad. "Yeah, what McGee?"

McGee's eyes flickered from pair to pair. "Uhh… Nothing. I thought I saw… something…" McGee said quickly and returned to Gibbs' side, not wanting to waste a moment.

Tony and Ziva turned back around, and McGee watched them closer than he had before. It was probably nothing.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN LAS VEGAS?" Gibbs demanded again, frustrated. Tony and Ziva looked at each other, slightly worried about what to say. McGee's eyes went back and forth from Tony to Ziva.

"We got drunk and flew here." Tony said, quickly. He tried to look convincing, and hoped Gibbs believed him.

"And why didn't you call, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, looking from Tony to Ziva.

"Bad reception." Tony said quickly, probably too quickly, but he was too worried now.

"I'm sure, I mean its Vegas." McGee said, still thinking of the other subject. Ziva looked over to McGee.

"Excuse me, McGee?" Ziva asked, looking far more frustrated now.

'_Great. Now McGee has caught on. It's only a matter of time before Gibbs figures it out.'_

Before McGee had time to answer, Gibbs grabbed a glass off the counter and threw it at Tony, who pulled his hand out of his pocket and grabbed the glass. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized his ring was exposed.

"What's that, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, his voice no longer mad, now it was just curious.

Tony sighed and looked at the ring. "A ring…"

"On your ring finger, DiNozzo? Never thought I'd see that." Gibbs said, and then looked over to Ziva expectantly. Ziva pulled hers out of her back pocket and slipped it on her finger, looking defeated.

McGee smiled, and pulled out his phone to text Abby. Gibbs wasted no time, and slapped him on the back side of the head.

"Put the phone way, McGee."

McGee did as he was told, and returned the phone to his pocket.

Ziva and Tony waited for their punishment. Gibbs just stood in front of them, his arms crossed. Just when they thought he wasn't going to punish them, he reached both his arms out and smacked them on the back of the head.

"What was that for boss?" Tony asked, expecting his boss to say something about the wedding or something.

"Missing work." Gibbs said, and then looked down at his watch. "Get your stuff. We've got a plane to catch." He said, waiting for them to walk out of the room. Tony and Ziva looked at each other then back at him. "You didn't bring _anything_?"

They both shook their heads, and Tony and Ziva followed as he walked to the elevator.

McGee walked beside them. "Abby's going to be mad."

Ziva looked curiously at McGee. "Why?"

"You didn't invite her to your wedding." McGee said as he stepped into the elevator. Tony and Ziva exchanged nervous glances, and followed him in.

**A/N: Okay. So I really REALLY want to know what you think. **

**I don't know if this is any good. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Alrighty. **

**I got the idea of Gibbs finding them with GPS from CoteKickAss. THANKS!**

**Mmkay. Please let me know what you think.**

**-G.**


	11. Couldn't Imagine You In A Wedding Dress

"YOU GOT MARRIED?!" Abby asked in a high pitch voice as she grabbed Ziva's hand and looked at the ring on her finger. "He was drunk when he picked this?"

Ziva looked down at the gold ring on her finger, with the little square diamond in the middle. "Yes, to both."

Abby let go of her hand and her excited face quickly disappeared. "I can't believe you didn't invite me to your wedding!"

Ziva sighed. She knew it was coming, but she was hoping it wouldn't come this soon. "Yes, well, it is not as though we planned it…"

Abby shook her head and took and angry gulp of Caf-Pow. "Not the point, Ziva. I didn't even get to wear a dress, or catch a bouquet!"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "There was no bridal party, Abby. We were both very drunk, and very stupid."

Abby sighed, crossing her arms and standing with her back facing Ziva.

'_Here we go…'_

But to Ziva's surprise, Abby turned around, jumping up and down, and making a sound that sounding like 'eep'. Ziva gave a small smile at Abby's behavior.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. So what's it like? To be married, I mean? And how was the honeymoon? And what was the hotel room like? And was there good food? And were you in a chapel or was it like a drive thru? Was the hotel room nice? Who married you two? Where'd you get married? What hotel were you at? Was Vegas nice? How was it? And how-" Abby was quickly cut off as Tony entered the lab, smiling and clutching a new Caf-Pow for Abby.

"Sheesh, Abby. Let her breathe." Tony said, setting the Caf-Pow down on the desk and putting his hand on the small of Ziva's back.

"I just want to know, Tony." Abby said, smiling and picking up the new Caf-Pow. Ziva relaxed with the presence of Tony next to her.

"I should get back to work." Ziva said, looking towards the door with a strong longing. Abby noticed it, and returned to her work.

"Stop by later!" Abby called after them as they left the lab.

Ziva and Tony stepped into the elevator. Tony smiled and looked down at Ziva's ring.

"So…?" Tony asked, looking towards the lab as he elevator doors closed.

Ziva looked up at Tony. "So, what?"

"So, how did Abby take it?" Tony asked, holding up her left hand to look at the ring.

"Oh, good." Ziva said, looking down at the floor. "She asked a lot of… questions."

Tony smiled. "What type of questions?"

Ziva continued to stare down at the floor of the elevator. "Questions about the wedding."

Tony sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'oh' but Ziva couldn't be sure. Tony looked like he was thinking something over, and she was confused as to what.

"What?" She asked, watching him as he looked down at the ring on her finger.

"Well, it wasn't the best wedding…" Tony said, still staring at the ring on her finger. Ziva nodded, but didn't reply. "Do you wish it had been more, wedding-ish?"

Ziva couldn't help but let out a small laugh. "Wedding-ish? I do not know English very well, but I am sure that is not a word."

Tony let out a small laugh as well. "You know what I mean."

"Yes. I do wish it had been a little more…" She paused. "Wedding-ish she added in a laugh.

"Well, should we?" Tony asked, turning towards Ziva. Ziva lifted an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Should we, what?" She asked looking at him as if he had just suggested they join the Ghostbusters team.

"Should we get married?" Tony said, before quickly adding, "Again."

Ziva nodded in understanding. "Why would we get married again? Just being with you is enough."

Tony smiled and grabbed her hand in his. "Your right."

She smiled.

"And I couldn't imagine you in a wedding dress." Tony added, as the elevator doors opened. Ziva playfully swatted his arm, as they both walked into the bullpen.

**A/N: Alrighty. I know, that wasn't a very long chapter. **

**I just started school, and it's been crazy**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! Feedback is _amazing _and I will update more if you review more. **

**Okay then. I'm not sure where this is going to go, but it will continue! **

**I'll try to update sooner.**

**-G.**


	12. Stupid Little Cross

**Okay, so you all know, I skipped past the second wedding. I found it unnecessary to write a chapter about the wedding... It's also a few weeks after the wedding, so you know. **

Ziva started the car. Abby smiled, while she tuned the radio to one of her favorite stations. Ziva turned the radio down automatically as the radio started blasting, and then told Abby to get her feet down off the dashboard.

"You are going to be such a great mom." Abby said, laughing and bringing her feet down off the dash. She looked over to Ziva who was shaking her head.

"I am not planning on having children anytime soon, Abby." Ziva said shaking her head. She didn't really see herself as the mothering type. She thought of herself as more badass. Though she was sure Tony would want kids.

"What if Tony wants kids?" Abby asked, almost putting her feet up again, but remembering to keep them down. Ziva's car zigzagged through the streets.

"Tony will have to wait." Ziva said, turning abruptly onto a side road to head back to her house. She could see Abby's silent disapproval out of the corner of her eye. Abby then shook her head.

"C'mon, you're telling me you don't want a couple of mini DiNozzos running around the house? The pitter patter of little feet?" She asked, smiling and trying to get something out of Ziva. As if she could trick Ziva into having kids.

"If you have forgotten, I live in an apartment. Not much room for little 'DiNozzos'." Ziva said, shaking her head and pressing her foot down on the gas pedal. Abby had become accustomed to driving fast with Ziva, and didn't mind it as much as other people did.

"What's wrong with Tony's house? Couldn't you live there? And speaking of DiNozzo… Are you going to change your name? DiNozzo is a pretty cool last name…" Abby ranted not noticing Ziva shaking her head.

"I am not sure about Tony's house. I like my apartment. And Ziva DiNozzo? Not exactly the perfect name."

"You could hyphenate it! Ziva David-DiNozzo. I like it I totally think that would work. It sounds very cool. Of course, you could keep David, but you would have nothing to remind you of him." Ziva rolled her eyes, holding up the wedding ring and wiggling it. "Okay, so you have a _ring,_ but that doesn't bind you like a name does. Ziva DiNozzo… that sounds cool."

Ziva merely shook her head and pulled into the apartment parking lot. She could see Tony's mustang, and smiled when she realized he would be inside waiting for her.

Ziva shook her head again and got out of the car. Abby was following close behind her, still going on about hyphenating her name… and the pitter patter of baby feet. Ziva had to remind her that babies don't walk.

Ziva unlocked the door, and walked in, Abby rushing in past her, to go to the kitchen and get a glass of water. Tony came out of the bedroom, and hugged Ziva before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Mrs. DiNozzo." He said, laughing, and kissing her again.

"It still sounds odd." Ziva said, hugging him. Tony kissed her quickly on the lips and then walked into the kitchen to find Abby. She could tell Abby was about to bring up the 'pitter patter'.

"Tony, I think you and Ziva should have kids. Mini DiNozzos!" Abby said happily, taking a large sip of water. Ziva walked in the room, and Tony laughed.

"Abs, we just got married, we'll need at least two weeks before we start thinking about kids." Tony joked and Ziva hit him playfully in the arm. "C'mon Zee-vah. You can't honestly tell me you don't want kids." He said laughing.

"Tony, I am not _ready _for kids." Ziva said harshly, and Abby knew it was her cue to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow; I have some stuff to do!" She yelled as she hurried out the door.

Tony wasn't going to back down. "Ziva, you'd be the perfect motherly type."

Ziva got a glass out of the cabinet and glared at him. She turned on the faucet and waited for the glass to fill before turning it off and taking a sip. "I am not ready for kids, Tony."

Tony sighed. But he was not defeated. "You'll do fine, Ziva, really. No need to worry, it's not like you'd be on your own with this, we're together now, and I'd be here to help." He continued, trying to get his point across.

"Tony! I am not ready for kids! Stop! You are not going to persuade me into wanting them! I do not! Not now! So just stop!" Ziva yelled, before walking out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, where she slammed the door behind her.

Tony sat at the counter, slightly shocked. He put his elbows on the counter and rested his head in his hands. _I don't see what the problem is. _

Ziva walked into the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. She was not ready for kids. She was still a kick ass agent and was not ready to ruin her career by getting pregnant. This was easy for Tony; he would still be able to work, to be a field agent. Ziva knew that the day she got pregnant would be the last day she would see as a field agent.

Tony sighed and walked out of the kitchen, coming to the bedroom door and knocking lightly. "Ziva?" He called, hoping not to be making things worse.

"What?" Ziva called back, frustrated. _Can't I have FIVE minutes alone? _

"Ziva, Can I come in?" He asked, already turning the round door knob. Ziva shook her head, but managed to say a clear 'OKAY'.

"Look, Ziva, I didn't mean to make you mad, and I wasn't trying to force you into a position you don't want to be in. I know now that you aren't ready for kids and I get that. I just… I don't see why we have to fight about it." He said calmly, sitting at the edge of the bed and waiting for her to come out of the bathroom.

Ziva sighed, and opened the bathroom door, walking out into the bedroom. "I do not understand why you do not get it. And yes, you were trying to force me into a position that I did not want to be in. I do not want to Tony. I do not want kids with you."

That came out far different than she had meant it to. She just meant she didn't want kids now, not that she never wanted kids with him.

Tony looked from his hands. He was suddenly angry. "So you don't want kids? Or is it just me?"

"Tony! You know that is not what I meant."

"I know." And that was the truth. She knew she was over reacting. She was being silly.

Tony smiled and hugged Ziva. "I'll wait, don't you worry." Ziva smiled, and her eyes lingered on the bathroom counter.

"I'll try not to." She said. Tony retreated to the family room to start up a movie. Ziva hurried into the bathroom as soon as he left the room.

Ziva stared down at the little white stick, grunting as she saw that stupid little cross.

**Sorry. I know it has been ages since I updated. I have just been so busy with school, what with all my classes and honors and swim team. AGH! So here it is the new chapter you've been waiting for. **

**I really really hope you like it. I would love feedback in the form of REVIEWS! Reviews are seriously what keep me going. **

**The next update will be sooner I promise, but I want to see reviews first!**

**-G.**


	13. My Lips Are Sealed

"Gibbs? Could we talk for a moment?" Ziva asked, standing in front of Gibbs' desk. Gibbs looked up at her for a few seconds, but then leaned back in his chair. She sighed.

"Privately?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Tony and McGee who were suddenly interested in the conversation. Gibbs nodded and motioned in the direction of the elevator.

Ziva walked quickly into the elevator, and the second the door closed, she pressed the emergency stop. Gibbs looked up at her expectantly, and she stood silently.

"Are you going to tell me something or do I have to guess?" Gibbs asked impatiently, leaning against the wall of the elevator. Ziva sighed again, not quite sure how to start the conversation.

She shifted from foot to foot, all the while looking down at her shoes. Gibbs grunted, annoyed with the waste of time this was causing. They were in the middle of a hot case and he was being pulled away to stand silently in an elevator.

"I… Well… Tony does not…" She paused. She wasn't quite sure how she was supposed to say something like this. She wasn't used to being like this either. It was an odd situation, and she wasn't sure how to handle it. "Look, Tony does not know… And I would appreciate it very much if it stayed that way. I just… I cannot tell him yet… I do not think I am ready for this myself. I thought you should know… I will not be able to work the field…"

Gibbs immediately understood.

"Nine months of desk work." Gibbs said, and looked up at Ziva who was nodding. Ziva sighed, this time happily. "Congratulations Ziva." He smiled, and pressed the emergency stop, and the doors opened.

Ziva walked into the bullpen, and sat down at her desk.

'_You better get used to this; this is all you are going to see for nine months.'_

Ziva grunted to herself and put her head against her desk. McGee ad Tony both looked over at her inquisitively. Gibbs walked by them, and they both received head slaps.

"Right, back to work, boss." Tony said, followed by McGee. They both sat down at their desks and looked up at Ziva.

Ziva lifted her head to look at the computer screen when she heard two chirps indicating instant messages. She automatically recognized Tony's screen name, but couldn't help but laugh at McGee's.

_Dnnzo75 and McGorgeous have invited you to chat._

Ziva pressed accept, and waited for the chat to load.

_Dnnzo75: McGorgeous? _

_McGorgeous: What?_

_Dnnzo75: That's your screen name? Seriously?_

_McGorgeous: What's wrong with McGorgeous?_

_Dnnzo75: I was just expecting something more like McGeek, or McGoo, or McGoof, or Elfie._

_McGorgeous: Well, you were wrong. It's McGorgeous._

_Dnnzo75: Whatever, McGoober…_

_Israelininjachik has entered the chat._

_Dnnzo75: What was that about?_

_McGorgeous: What was that?_

_Israelininjachik: It was nothing._

_Dnnzo75: I find that hard to believe. What'd you have to talk about? _

_McGorgeous: Yeah. What?_

_Israelininjachik: Nothing of your concern._

_Dnnzo75: Come one, sweetcheeks._

_McGorgeous: I'm gagging. _

_Dnnzo75: Shut It, McGeek!_

_Israelininjachik: Shut up, McGee!_

_McGorgeous: Right, Sorry._

_Israelininjachik: I have been wondering about a raise, OK? So I asked Gibbs?_

_McGorgeous: I've seen your paycheck. You make good money, why would you need a raise?_

_Israelininjachik: I do not have to explain myself. _

_Dnnzo75: Didn't you say last night that you loved your income?_

_McGorgeous: I don't think it's about a raise._

_Dnnzo75: Me neither._

_Israelininjachik: Fine. It was not about a raise._

_Dnnzo75: What was it about? _

_Israelininjachik: NOTHING._

_McGorgeous??_

_Dnnzo75: Ok, so are we going to do that thing again tonight?_

_McGorgeous: Alright, I'm leaving._

_McGorgeous has left the chat._

_Israelininjachik: What thing? _

_Dnnzo75: Nothing, I just wanted to freak Probalicious out. ___

Ziva quickly exited out of the instant message when Gibbs came and stood in the middle of the bullpen.

"Grab you're gear, we've got another crime scene!" Gibbs barked, before walking to the elevator. Tony and McGee both immediately grabbed their stuff, and waited for Ziva. Ziva looked up at the impatiently.

"C'mon, Gibbs is going to start yelling…" McGee said, waiting. Ziva shook her head.

"I'm not going. You better hurry up, the elevator door is closing." She said quickly before getting up and walking in the direction of the bathroom. Tony stared after her, before running for the elevator behind McGee.

As soon as they entered the elevator, Tony started bombarding Gibbs with questions.

"Why isn't Ziva coming with us? What's wrong with her? Is she in trouble? What's going on?" He stopped when Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head.

"I told her not to come." Gibbs said, before stepping out the elevator. Tony followed, and looked at McGee, who was just as confused.

- - -

Ziva walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She quickly turned on the sink and splashed her face with cold water.

'_What are you doing, David? You are not ready for this.'_

She turned off the faucet, and dried her face with a paper towel, before turning and heading out of the bathroom. She walked briskly down the hallway, and into the elevator. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way slowly into Abby's lab. Abby turned around, smiling ear to ear.

"Ziva! Hi! I thought you were Gibbs, but you're not. But it wouldn't be Gibbs anyway because he only comes when I find something. I have this theory… I think Gibbs is magic. Like dark magic-" Abby was cut off when Ziva sat down in her desk chair and laid her head against the desk.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, and then realized Gibbs, Tony, and McGee had just left to a crime scene. "Wait. How come you aren't going to the crime scene?"

Ziva took a deep breath and look up at Abby. "I cannot go to crime scenes."

Abby cocked an eye brow. "You can't go to crime scenes? That's crazy, why wouldn't you be able to-"

Abby stopped in her tracks, automatically knowing the answer. "Mini DiNozzos?" She asked, with a large smile. Ziva sighed and lifted her head up, nodding.

Abby squealed and jumped up and down. He then walked over to the desk and pulled Ziva up into a hug. "Why didn't Tony tell me? He was just here a couple of minutes ago."

"Tony does not know, and I would prefer it if it stayed that way." Ziva said quietly.

Abby stepped away from her. "You haven't told Tony yet?!" She asked loudly, picking up the phone and pressing the 'AUTOPSY' button.

Ziva slammed the phone down. "Abby, you cannot tell anyone."

"Well, obviously Gibbs knows, that's why you're here, not out on the field; I think you should tell Ducky. Ducky wouldn't tell a soul, you know it's true." Abby nodded to add emphasis to her statement.

Ziva sighed. "Fine, we will go see Ducky. But do not tell Tony. I do not want him to know."

Abby frowned. "Why don't you want Tony to know?"

"It is hard enough getting used to the idea by myself, I do not think I could handle it with Tony getting paternal." She said, walking towards the elevator. Abby nodded, but stayed silent.

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Abby said, imitating zipping her lips and throwing away a key.

Abby pressed the down button when they got in the elevator, and they rode down to autopsy. They walked out of the elevator, and luckily, it was just Ducky in autopsy.

"Hello, Abigail. Oh, hello Ziva." Ducky welcomed, standing over a body he was performing an autopsy on. Abby smiled wide.

"Why aren't you at the crime scene, Ducky?" Abby asked, walking up to the table. Ducky smiled.

"No bodies today." He said, shaking his head. Ziva nodded, stepping up to the table with Abby.

"Well, Ziva has something to tell you." Abby said smiling and stepping aside so Ziva could talk, like she was bring Ziva for show and tell.

"Yes?" Ducky asked, as cut through tissue to find a bullet. Ziva frowned.

Suddenly, Ziva felt sick to her stomach, and she ran to the sink just in time to throw up. She grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth, before standing over the large basin.

"Queasy, Ziva? I haven't ever seen you sick over an autopsy." Ducky commented, pulling a bullet out and dropping it into a small tin bowl with a clink.

"Ziva's having a baby!" Abby yelled happily, not able to contain herself. Ziva grunted.

"That surely explains the sickness. Congratulations, Ziva!" Ducky smiled wide, setting his tools aside. "I can't wait to hear from Mr. DiNozzo…"

"Ducky, you cannot tell him. Please." Ziva pleaded, while rinsing the sink. Ducky's smile faded.

"You mean Anthony doesn't know he's going to be a father yet?" Ducky asked sincerely. Ziva nodded. "Well then, I wouldn't dream of spoiling the surprise." He said cheerfully.

He continued with the autopsy. Ziva smiled and she and Abby finally left.

- - -

Ziva and Tony got home late, the work day was long, and they retreated to the bedroom quickly.

"Why didn't you come with us today?" Tony asked, as he put tooth paste on his tooth brush. He looked over his shoulder at Ziva, who was putting on her pajamas.

"I was not feeling good today. Gibbs understood and let me stay back." Ziva improvised quickly. Tony stood in the bathroom slightly confused. He began brushing his teeth and talking at the same time.

"I ust on't get why. Oo ame oo the scene wha oo were sick las ime." He said with his tooth brush in his mouth.

"I felt sick to my… stomach, today. I thought I would vomit, I did not want to contaminate the crime scene." Ziva lied, climbing into the bed. Tony finished up in the bathroom.

"Okay." He said, climbing in bed beside her. It was silent for a few moments, and Ziva thought Tony had fallen asleep. Her head was too packed full of thoughts to sleep, though she tried.

"You know, I was thinking about that argument we had a few days ago, I'll wait as long as it takes until you're ready. Having kids is huge and I wouldn't want to force it on you." Tony said, turning towards Ziva, even though her back was away from him, and putting his arm around her. Tony fell asleep quickly.

"Mmmhmm. You wouldn't want to force it on me…" Ziva replied quietly, lost in her own thoughts.

**Alrighty. See, I told you I would update sooner. **

**I really hope you liked this chapter. I think this is the longest one so far, but I think it needed to be long. **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews. I love them, and I love feedback. I really want to know if you think this chapter is good. REVIEWS + ME LOVE! Okay, so how's _that _for conflict? **

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME THIS FAR! YOU ARE THE BOMB!**

**-G.**


	14. What Baby?

A week had passed, and it had gotten harder and harder to keep the secret from Tony. It seemed like the more she tried to avoid him, the more he asked what was wrong. Abby and Ducky continued to tell her that she needed to tell him, so she finally told them she would.

But when she had gotten home that night, Tony was complaining about something that happened out in the field, and she had decided it was not the time to tell him. Unfortunately, Ziva had forgotten to tell Ducky and Abby that she hadn't told Tony yet.

Ziva and Tony stepped into the elevator at NCIS, just after going through security.

"Ziva, what's been going on? You haven't been out in the field in what seems like forever. I thought that was your favorite part of NCIS." Tony persisted as the elevator doors closed. Ziva took a deep breath.

"It is nothing; I have just been preoccupied with late reports. I am trying to catch up on missed work." Ziva lied, crossing her arms and looking down at her shoes. Tony shook his head.

"Gibbs is being unreasonable if he's making you stay back for late work. You were gone what, one day?" Tony asked, and Ziva thought she could sense a tone of annoyance. She really hoped Tony wasn't going to bring it up with Gibbs, she knew that would not go over well.

The elevator doors opened, and they were immediately greeted by McGee at the door.

"Congratulations, Ziva!" McGee exclaimed, grabbing Ziva and hugging her tightly. Ziva's eyes widened. She looked over to Tony who was looking at McGee like he was crazy. Ziva then looked over to her desk, which was covered with balloons, some saying 'Congratulations' some saying 'Congrats on the baby' a few had a stork on it, and a few had baby foot prints. Ziva bit her lip.

'_This is not going to go over well.'_

Tony looked over at her desk, and then back at Ziva. Her first instinct was to lie, but she was caught there was no way around this. She was searching for something to say to Tony as Abby seemed to come out of nowhere and pull Tony into a bear hug.

"Congratulations, Tony!" Abby yelled, stepping away from him with a large smile on her face. Tony cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks, Abs… But what are you congratulating me for?" He asked, looking at all the balloons, but not quite grasping the idea. Abby smiled widely.

"On having a baby, Tony!" Abby sad cheerfully, still smiling from ear to ear. Ziva grimaced. Tony looked even more confused now.

"What baby?" Tony asked, not to anyone in particular. Abby's smile disappeared.

"Um… I think I hear my computer beeping… I have some stuff to do…" Abby fabricated as she hurried off toward the elevator. Ziva made her way over to her decorated desk, shaking her head. Tony followed quickly after, with McGee.

"What baby?" Tony asked again, with the same confused expression.

Ziva turned to McGee. "Do you have any scissors, McGee? I would like to cut some of this ribbon off of my computer."

McGee nodded, and turned to his desk to grab a pair of scissors. Tony stood in the middle of the bullpen, still confused. Ziva grabbed the scissors from McGee and went away cutting ribbons from the computer monitor. Abby sure did have a way of over-doing things.

"What baby?!" Tony asked again a bit louder, trying to catch someone's attention. Just then, Ducky and Gibbs entered the bullpen both congratulating Ziva and Tony. Tony stood in the middle, not saying anything.

"Congratulations, Anthony!" Ducky congratulated, and then leaned against Gibbs' desk.

Ziva shook her head and put her head in her hands. "He does not know. I was hoping I would arrive before Abby did, apparently I did not." She said, indicating the balloons floating around her head.

Ducky mouthed 'oh', and then retreated to the elevator on his way to autopsy. Gibbs sat down at his desk, and McGee pretended he was updating data on his computer. The bullpen became suddenly silent.

Tony stepped closer to Ziva's desk. "Ziva, what baby?" He asked again quietly, still confused. Ziva sighed and looked up at Tony.

"I meant to tell you last night, but you were talking about the case, I did not get a chance. I thought I would get here before Abby and keep her from decorating…" She paused looking up at Tony. "I did not mean for you to find out like this."

"You're having a baby? _We're _having a baby?" Tony asked, the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "I'm going to be a dad?" He asked, pointing at himself.

"No, it is McGee." Ziva said sarcastically. "Of course you are." She couldn't help but smile at the shocked expression on Tony's face.

Gibbs crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Congratulations, DiNozzo. Get to work."

Tony turned and went to his desk, sitting down, and then looking up at Ziva. She was trying to remove ribbons from her computer monitor.

Ziva looked up when she heard the soft chirp of an instant message.

_Dnnzo75: So you really are?_

_Israelininjachik: Pregnant? Yes._

_Dnnzo75: Wow._

_Israelininjachik: You are telling me._

_Dnnzo75: So the other day when you freaked out…_

_Israelininjachik: I was not sure until after the argument, but essentially, yes._

_Dnnzo75: Wow._

_McGorgeous has signed on._

_Israelininjachik: Wonderful…_

_McGorgeous: Congrats, Ziva._

_Dnnzo75: I'm having a baby too!_

_McGorgeous: Congrats, Tony._

_Dnnzo75: Thank you, probie. _

_Israelininjachik: We should be working._

_Dnnzo75: Gibbs won't catch us. I don't think he knows how to use a keyboard let alone instant messaging._

_McGorgeous: He's lost when it comes to electronics._

_Gibbs.jethro: Am I, McGee?_

At that moment, all three agents looked up to see Gibbs smiling at them. Ziva couldn't help but let out a small laugh and she knew McGee and Tony would be receiving head slaps.

_SMACK._

_SMACK._

This only made Ziva laugh harder, though she tried her best to keep from making any noise.

"Back to work!" Gibbs barked as he left the bullpen in search of good coffee. Ziva looked up at Tony, who was still rubbing the back of his head, and at McGee, who looked completely shocked. Ziva was surprised when she looked at her computer monitor and saw that they had both logged off.

. . . . . .

It was late when Gibbs finally let the team leave for the day, and McGee rushed off to go work on his book, Abby hurried to a party, Palmer said something about studying, but Ziva was sure that was just to please Ducky.

Ziva and Tony walked silently to the elevator, and as soon as the doors closed, Ziva was engulfed in the biggest hug she'd ever received.

"So you are not turning out?" Ziva asked, as she hugged him back.

"It's flipping out, Ziva, and no. This is great." He said hugging her back. Ziva let out a deep breath that she felt she had been holding in for weeks. Tony stepped away from her, smiling, grabbing her hand and leading her through the parking lot to the car.

"I'm thinking Carrie, or Chelsea, or Raleigh, or Ashley." Tony said once they had been in the car for a while.

"Why is everybody so sure it will be a girl?" Ziva asked, shaking her head. Tony smiled.

"I just know it will." Tony said eyes on the road as he turned left through an intersection. Ziva laughed to herself.

"You know, that is the same thing Abby said. She is positive it will be a girl. Jenny thinks so also. It will be very entertaining when we get a baby boy. You are all wrong, it will be a boy, and just you see." Ziva smiled and tapped her hand against her knee.

"Want to make a bet?" Tony asked, pulling a twenty dollar bill from the center console. Ziva shook her head.

"You want to make a bet on our baby?" Ziva asked, instinctively putting her hand on her stomach.

"Just for kicks." Tony said, cheerfully. Ziva grinned.

"You're on." She said, pulling a twenty dollar bill from her pocket.

**I hope you liked this one. **

**I wasn't really sure how she should tell Tony, so let me know what you think. Ok, the 'what baby?' and how he keeps repeating it is from TWO WEEKS NOTICE with Sandra Bullock and Hugh Grant. This lady come in for an interview, and George is like "Congratulations on the baby." and she is sort of big, and she like "What baby?" and no one replies and she's finally like "WHAT BABY?!"**

**See, I have been updating a TON. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED. Writing is moe fun when I know what you think of it. **

**-G.**

**P.S.- If you would like to join the bet, go for it. Of course you cannot bet money, but you can bet on whether it is a boy or a girl. I already know what it's going to be, but you can guess!**


	15. Just Showing Up

"I'm tired." Tony complained, as he collapsed down onto the couch. Ziva hung her coat and waddled her way over to the couch, slowly taking a seat next to him. Tony gave a small smile and put his arm around her.

"I am sorry; did you just say _you _were tired?" Ziva huffed, breathing deeply, and leaning her head back against the couch. Tony immediately realized his mistake. "_I _am tired. Are you eight months pregnant, Tony? No."

Tony took his arm from around her shoulders. "Sorry, it was just a long day at work."

"At least you are out in the field. It feels like forever since I have held a gun." Ziva complained, resting her hands on her baby bump. It was more of a baby mountain than a baby bump, but that was beyond the point.

"Ziva, you pointed you're gun at me last night when I came home late from work." Tony said, with a slightly amused expression.

"You know what I mean." Ziva said, struggling to sit up. Being 33 weeks pregnant made it slightly difficult to sit up abruptly. Tony lifted his right hand up and used his left hand to help her up. She thanked him and slowly made her way to the kitchen.

She got a glass out of the cabinet, and filled it with water from the faucet, before turning to look at Tony, who had turned on the couch to face her. She took a sip of water and set the glass down on the counter.

"I was talking to Abby today about baby names." Ziva said, and then took another sip of water. Tony stood up and walked into the kitchen, lifting himself up and sitting on the counter. He sat silently, waiting for the new list of names to come pouring out of her mouth.

"Are you going to tell me them?" Tony asked, grabbing her water glass and taking a drink. She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

"No. I still do not know what to name the baby. I have been thinking about it a lot." Ziva said, turning and leaning against the counter. Tony took another sip of water and looked around the kitchen.

"What about that huge list of names you wrote out?" Tony asked, hopping off the counter and walking to the refrigerator and searching for something to eat. He closed the door and turned to the produce bowl, where he grabbed a banana.

"I threw it away." Ziva said, still pacing back and forth across the kitchen. Tony shook his head.

"We spent forever on that." Tony said and peeled the banana, as he leaned against the kitchen counter. They had spent a bunch of time a few weeks ago brainstorming names. Tony was slightly annoyed that she had thrown it away, but he was also worried his baby was going to be born without a name.

"How about Finley? I've always liked that name." Tony said, as he took a large bite of the banana he was holding. Ziva stopped walking momentarily, as if comparing the name Finley to the other names she had floating around her head.

"Finley DiNozzo?" Ziva said it aloud to here the way it sounded. "It is... actually, not that bad."

Tony smiled triumphantly to himself and happily took another bite of banana. He looked up at Ziva, who seemed to still be thinking to herself, before she began pacing again.

"Tony, I have been thinking." She paused and turned to face him. "This apartment, it is not big enough for us and a child."

Tony leaned back against the counter and took another large bite of banana. "I told you there was a reason I didn't sell my house."

"We are going to have to start living there soon. In a month we will have a baby."  
Ziva said, as if Tony hadn't realized how long it was until he had a baby. He rolled his eyes jokingly and took another bite of banana.

"Sure, whenever works." Tony replied, throwing away the banana peel and smiling at Ziva as he ran and jumped over the back of the couch, landing on his back and turning on the TV.

"Now you are just showing up." Ziva said, shaking her head and starting her trek to the couch, waddling all the way. Tony smiled.

"Off, Ziva. Showing off." Tony corrected, smiling brightly and turning the TV to the movie channel.

"Same difference." Ziva said as she sat down slowly on the couch next to him. "I like the name Finley."

Tony nodded, and turned on the DVD player, and started up a movie. Ziva leaned back against the couch, playing multiple names in her head.

"What about a middle name?" Tony asked, his eyes still on the movie, but he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Ziva as well as he could.

"I have a few ideas…"

**I have some fabulous ideas for the middle name. Well, actually, I know exactly what it's going to be... but I won't tell. **

**I really like the name Finley, I don't really know why... I just do. And EVERY other story where Ziva and Tony have children, the baby is named Tali. I thought I'd mix it up a bit. :D**

**I think the next chapter will be after the baby is born. But I'm not completely sure.**

**I know that this is a short chapter, but I thought it was needed. THe next one will be longer. I PROMISE.**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED. I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR IMPUT. So please review. **

**-G.**


	16. A Little Over The Board

"Ziva you're like the size of an airport!" Abby squealed hugging her friend, and then helping her over to her chair. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Thank you." She said sarcastically, sitting down slowly into her chair. Tony was sitting at his desk, making fun of McGee about something stupid, and Gibbs and Ducky were laughing at Abby's over obsessive-ness about the baby.

"I'm still thinking you should name the baby Teagan. You know how cool that would be? Oh! Or Abigail. Ooh ooh! Or you could name her Andrea, and call her Andy. Or Maxine and call her Max! Or…"

"Abby, thank you for the suggestions but I think you are going a little bit over the board." Ziva said, resting her hands on her stomach and trying to get as comfortable as she could in her chair.

"It's over board, Ziva. Or over the edge." Tony corrected, smiling over at her from his desk. She shook her head and laughed.

"It is the same difference!" She said, throwing her hands up in the air. Suddenly she felt a pain in her abdomen. She cringed, and began breathing slowly to try and make the pain go away. Abby automatically jumped up.

"Ziva? What's wrong?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water out of Ziva's bag and handing it to her, after unscrewing the cap. Ziva shook her head, trying to ignore them.

"It was nothing- ahh." She stopped midsentence as another wave of pain affected her. By now, Tony and McGee had stopped talking, and Tony was standing directly in front of Ziva's desk. Gibbs and Ducky had both stopped with their conversation and were looking over at Ziva, silently. Ziva looked up and around at all of them who were staring at her.

"Is it the baby?" Tony asked, taking a step closer to her desk as she cringed with another set of pain. "Is she kicking?"

Ziva shook her head, but couldn't answer for the pain in her stomach. Beads of sweat were forming on her forehead, and she tried to concentrate on breathing hard. She breathed in and out, in and out. She looked up again, to find Ducky standing next to her.

"I think I am going to have the baby." Ziva said, as calmly as she could, her hand still protectively covering her stomach.

"What? You're going to have the baby? Now?" Tony asked, still slightly confused as to what was going on. McGee's face looked shocked, and Ziva probably would have laughed if she wasn't in pain.

"Yes." Ziva shot back with an annoyed inflection in her voice. Ducky was now scrambling around giving out orders.

"Anthony, grab her bag, McGee get a car, Abby you stay with Ziva." He said, helping Ziva from her chair, and Abby took her hand, and tried to lead her to the elevator. Ziva's breathing was short and fast and she was trying to keep herself distracted. The last thing she wanted to do was give birth in the NCIS bullpen.

Tony was moving around at her desk, grabbing her bag, the bag for the hospital, grabbing his phone, and whatever else he thought they would need.

"Hurry up!" Ziva yelled at Tony who was walking quickly towards the elevator, he broke to a run and slid inside just as the elevator doors were closing.

"Sorry." Tony said, and then looked at Gibbs who he knew was going to correct him and say not to apologize, but he didn't. Tony didn't mind.

Gibbs and Ducky got in one car, and the rest got in another. McGee drove, and Tony and Abby sat on either side of Ziva in the back seat. "Drive faster, probie!" Tony commanded from the back seat.

They finally arrived at the hospital, and Tony went with Ziva into another room as Abby, Gibbs, Ducky, and McGee sat in the waiting room, trying to read magazines and keep them occupied. Abby was shaking she was so excited, and McGee still looked slightly shocked. Gibbs and Ducky talked quietly to themselves.

It seemed like time was passing at a glacial pace, and the team members were getting antsy. It seemed as though it was going to be forever before they would see Ziva.

Just as everyone thought it was going to be another hour, Tony walked through the door to the waiting room, a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. They all looked up at him with smiling faces, waiting anxiously.

"She had the baby!" Tony said happily, and Abby immediately jumped out of her chair, and lunged at Tony, pulling him into the biggest hug he'd ever received. He smiled back. Gibbs smiled and congratulated him, Ducky went on about some life changing event, and McGee smiled and asked how Ziva was doing.

"Well, she's asleep now, but as soon as she wakes up I'll see if I can get you guys in." Tony said smiling. Abby stepped away from him and sat back down in her chair.

"So, what name did you go with?" Abby asked excitedly, bobbing up and down in her chair. She was hoping excitedly for a name she had picked out, though anyone would do. She really just wanted to see the baby.

Tony smiled. "Actually, we didn't really get a chance to name her. I mean, with everything that was going on… We already chose a name, but I'm sure she'd like to be awake when we actually pick the name. I mean, she's going to be stuck with it her entire life, Ziva better like it." Tony said, jokingly. "I should probably get back to Ziva…" He said, looking longingly at the door.

Abby smiled and nodded. "Go for it."

He turned and walked into the other hallway, and then into Ziva's room. Ziva had just begun to wake up. "Hey there, sweetcheeks."

Ziva rolled her eyes and sat up slightly. She felt very sore, and moving didn't help. She sat up and leaned back against the hospital bed pillows. She looked instantly to the small crib that was labeled 'BABY GIRL DINOZZO' at the foot of the bed. She automatically began reaching for it. Tony smiled and shook his head.

"Ziva, sit back, I'll get her." He said, lightly pressing Ziva back into the pillows. She smiled peacefully and waited as Tony carefully picked up the baby and carried her to Ziva. She burst into tears the moment she saw the baby, and her smile was only getting wider. She took the baby carefully, holding it close to her; she looked down at the baby girl wrapped in a light pink blanket.

Tony smiled and leaned down to see the baby. She was sleeping soundly, but woke up and Ziva lightly touched her tiny pink cheeks. Tony smiled and the baby's eyes opened, staring directly into Ziva's.

"She's got you're stare." Tony joked, smiling down at Ziva. Ziva rolled her eyes, but didn't take her eyes off the baby.

"Shalom." She said quietly, and she kept her eyes locked on the small baby. "Ariel DiNozzo."

Tony smiled, and sat lightly on the bed next to her, staring down at the tiny baby with dark curly hair and brown eyes.

An hour or so passed, and the team was finally allowed to come in and see Ziva and the baby. Abby walked up with a smile on her face, looking down at the small baby, talking about how cute she was, and how her 'Aunt Abby' was going to teach her all the good music once she got old enough. McGee looked down at the baby and smiled, joking with Tony. Ducky held the baby close, talking sweetly. When Gibbs finally came up, Ziva found it was time to announce the baby's name.

"I think now is as good a time as any." Tony said smiling, as Gibbs picked up the small child.

Tony and Ziva spoke at the same time. "Ariel Jethro DiNozzo."

At that moment, many things happened, Gibbs started smiling and a single tear rolled down his cheek. McGee was silent but smiling, Abby started crying too, and Ducky was laughing quietly. Ziva sat there, smiling up at Gibbs.

"You're crying boss." Tony said, with a triumphant smile and watched his boss.

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" He asked, smiling down at the little baby. He handed the baby back to Ziva, and Abby called dibs on holding the baby next, much to McGee's dismay.

After Gibbs' hands were free, he smacked Tony upside the head. Tony rubbed the back of his head but smiled.

Once almost everyone had left the room, except for Tony and Gibbs, Ziva began talking about the baby, and everything that was going to change. She figured that even though she was going to have to do deskwork for a few more months, move into Tony's house, and take care of a baby, it was worth it.

"Ariel DiNozzo." Tony said quietly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Ziva and looking at the baby. Gibbs sat lightly at the end of the bed, watching Tony and Ziva.

The baby opened her eyes and Ziva stared into them for a long moment.

"Baby Ari."

**Thank you so so so so much for reading. And for all of you that have left reviews, I owe you the world because those are what keep me going. I hope you like the name choice. **

**I thought it was meaningful without being over-used. Ariel is a hebrew name meaning 'Lion of God'... Anyhoo- I liked it, and it was convenient that ARI is what it starts with. :**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK I REALLY WANT TO KNOW. I really really hope you like the name choice.**

**I will try to update sooner. **

**-G.**


	17. What Mommy Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Her

"Don't you think the team is going to be a little offended when you call her Ari?" Tony asked, as Ziva and he walked into their house a few weeks later. Ziva was carrying Ariel, who was asleep, and trying to explain to Tony that the team would understand.

"You did not stay mad when I told you. He is my half brother, and I deserve the right to call my daughter Ari if I want." Ziva explained, walking through the house and into Ariel's nursery. She silently set Ariel into the basinet and turned to face Tony who had been following behind her.

"If you don't think Abby is going to freak out, then you'll be in for a surprise." Tony said, walking over and standing next to her, while looking down at the baby.

Ziva shook her head and looked down at Ariel. "Abby will get over it. It did not take you long, and Kate was your partner." She said, smiling down at the baby.

"She may have been my partner, but Kate and Abby were really close." Tony said, trying to persuade Ziva into thinking his way. "Abby… she just won't take it as lightly as the rest of the team would."

Ziva shook her head, but sighed. "Fine. I will not call her Ari." Tony smiled and motioned to get out of the baby's room. Ziva walked ahead of him and he quietly shut the door behind them.

"Why do you bother shutting the door? She will be awake any moment anyway."

Tony shrugged and led her into the living room. He fell backwards onto the couch and pulled Ziva down with him. Ziva let out a giggle, but covered her mouth, hoping she hadn't woken the baby. Tony took her hand from her mouth, and kissed her lightly.

Ariel began to cry, and Ziva groaned as she got up off the couch and walked into the other room to get the baby.

**_FOUR YEARS LATER_**

Ziva climbed out of the car, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she did so. She opened the back door of the car, and Ariel sat in the car seat directly behind her. Her dark curly hair reached to her shoulders, her eyes were closed, and she was lost deep in sleep.

Ziva sighed, hitching her NCIS bag higher on her shoulder, and she unbuckled her daughter's seat belt.

"Ariel, it is time to wake up." She said quietly, but her daughter did not wake. "Ariel. Ariel, sweetie? Wake up."

Her daughter still remained asleep. She carefully reached inside the car, took hold of her daughter, and pulled her out. She held her against her hip, and shut the door with her left hand.

Tony had driven his car this morning, because he had to stop at the dry cleaners for a shirt. Ziva remembered specifically telling him that he should pick them up the day before, but like all men, Tony did not listen.

With a small amount of trouble, Ziva made it through the security line. By now, Ariel was fully awake, and running circles around her mother.

"Ariel, stay close." She scolded as Ariel ran forward to the elevator. Ziva walked briskly over to the elevator, and took Ariel's hand. They stepped inside the elevator, and Ariel begged to press the button.

"Please? I want to press the button!" She exclaimed jumping up and down. Ziva rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but hurry up, I am late for work." Ziva replied, and her daughter pressed the button immediately. She was overwhelmed with joy as the elevator doors opened.

The moment there was enough space for her to squeeze through; she bolted from the elevator, and raced into the bullpen. Ziva followed quickly behind her.

Ariel raced around the corner, and ran directly into Gibbs' arms. He had been waiting just around the corner for her, knowing that they would be here soon.

"Hey there, AJ." Gibbs said, tickling Ariel as she looked around the bullpen. She giggled, and he set her down and she then went to hug 'Uncle McGee'. Gibbs chuckled, but didn't skip a beat, and scolded Ziva for being late. Ziva sighed and sat down at her desk.

"Hola McGee. Oh! Last night, Daddy let me play on his computer and I played the Dora the Explorer game and Mommy says I'm getting good at Spanish." She smiled triumphantly, and McGee laughed.

"Is that the Dora the Explorer game I got you for your birthday last year?" McGee asked, smiling happily. Ariel nodded.

"I hear your birthday is coming up. What are you turning? Four?" McGee asked, though he knew exactly how old she was turning.

"No! This many." She said, holding up all five fingers on her right hand and wiggling them. "Want to see something? I can write my name."

She said, doodling on a piece of paper on McGee's desk. "I know, very cool. You showed me last week remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She said, nodding but continued to doodle on the piece of paper.

Ziva smiled to herself and dropped her gun into her desk drawer, and then locked it tightly. Ariel then ran over to Tony's desk and climber into the chair, and began drawing him pictures on papers from the printer. His entire desk and wall was covered with little drawings and things from Ariel.

"Ariel, I think it is time to go see Abby." Ziva said, and Ariel smiled happily. She jumped down from the chair and ran across the bullpen to her mother's desk. She waved goodbye to McGee and Gibbs and then she and Ziva made their way to the elevator.

Ziva smiled and pressed the button, even though Ariel begged. "It is just too high for you to reach."

The doors of the elevator opened, and Ariel stepped out, holding Ziva's hand. "Remember what I told you about the things in Abby's lab. Do not play with anything if she says it is not okay. And do not drink or eat anything without Abby asking first. And you may not have a Caf-Pow unless it is decaffeinated."

"I know." Ariel said, emphasizing the 'know'.

"Do I hear AJ?" Abby asked, and then ran around the corner to the door of her lab.

"Abby!" Ariel yelled, and jumped up into Abby's arms. Abby picked her up and spun around.

Abby smiled at Ziva, and Ziva went over the rules with Ariel one last time.

"Geez Ziva. You tell her every day. I think she knows them." Abby complained, and Ariel smiled sweetly.

"I know, I just do not want anything bad to happen." Ziva explained, kissing Ariel goodbye, and then waving behind her as she left.

"Be good!" She yelled from the elevator, and the doors closed.

Ariel shook her head and when Abby put her down; she ran into the lab and grabbed Bert off the desk. She then sat down in Abby's office, waiting for something to do. Abby smiled and walked into the room. She turned on the music, and started dancing. Ariel stood up and danced with Bert.

"Abby! I can't keep up with your moves!" Ariel said, sitting down on the floor again. Abby laughed, turning off the music and sitting on the floor across from her.

Abby took a sip of her Caf-Pow and offered some to AJ. AJ shook her head.

"Mommy said no." She said quietly, shaking her head. Abby smiled mischievously.

"What your mommy doesn't know won't hurt her."

**Thank you for reading. I hope you like her name. And for those of you cough who don't get it, Jethro is her middle name because that is Gibbs' name. Well, it's his middle name, but it's what he goes by.**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED SOOOOO MUCH.**

**I hope you don't mind that I skipped to four years in the future, I found it easier to go on that way. Playing with a four year old is so much more fun than playing with a baby.**


	18. Cursing In French

"Ziva, do we have to do this now?" Tony asked impatiently as he sat down at his desk and began typing away at his computer. Ziva glared up at him but didn't reply. She continued replying to emails before looking up again.

"Yes. It is a simple answer, Tony. How many?" She asked, glaring over at him as he typed at his computer. He growled under his breath. He looked down before briefly looking back up at her.

"Ten." Tony said and looked back down at his computer screen. Ziva's stare intensified. She shook her head and continued to glare in Tony's direction.

"That is a lie."

"Why are you so sure?"

"You looked down and to the left. You were obviously fabricating you're answer. I want to know the truth." Ziva said, with an annoyed tone to her voice. He looked up quickly and then looked back down. "How many?"

"Ziva, you knew what you were getting into when we got married. Why does this matter now?" Tony asked, as he searched for any witnesses to a marine's murder.

"I do not have to explain myself. How many?" She asked, slowly emphasizing each word. Tony sighed and looked up from his computer. Her face hardened. "It is a lot more than ten, is it not?"

Tony nodded his head. She took a deep breath, but still waited or the answer. "How many?"

"I don't see why this matters."

"I do not see why you cannot tell me."

"Well-"

"How many? Answer the question." She shook her head and looked down at the papers on her desk. "Merde Tony.

"Did you just curse at me in _French_?" Tony asked and looked up at Ziva curiously. A smile started to spread across his lips.

"Yes! Answer the question!"

"Go ahead; answer the question, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony turned to find Director Vance standing at the edge of the bullpen, arms crossed, and waiting for an answer. Tony turned back to Ziva.

"Well, Director, I was just explaining to Ziva the miracle of contractions. I'm, we're, they're, It's, Can't, Won't-"He was cut off abruptly by the director.

"I'd like to see you both in my office, immediately." He said, before turning and walking out of the bullpen.

"See, he uses contractions." He said loud enough for the director to hear. He then turned and glared at Ziva out of the corner of his eye.

. . .

"Director, I'm actually a little confused as to why you brought us in here." Tony said as they entered the Director's office. Ziva followed close behind. Director Vance put a toothpick in his mouth and sat down in the large black chair behind the desk.

"That little argument down there was really something." Director Vance said as he leaned back in the chair, squinting his eyes slightly as he watched Tony and Ziva exchange worried glances. Ziva looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry; you brought us in here because we were arguing?" Ziva asked, standing just before the Director's desk. Tony stood farther back, and leaned against the large glass table.

"It's a distraction. You're not getting your work done."

"What? We were getting our work done. It was not a problem." Ziva argued lightly, and crossed her arms.

"Obviously it is-" The director was interrupted as the door to the office opened and Ariel ran inside. She smiled up at her parents.

"I looked for you downstairs, but I didn't see you. So I asked Uncle McGee and he told me you were up here. So I came up here to find you." Ariel went on, only pausing to take a short breath before continuing again. "And you are in here. So I asked Cynthia, and she said to wait, but I came in anyway because I needed to find you really bad."

Ziva sighed and crouched down so she was at a better height to talk to AJ. "Now's not the best time. Mommy and Daddy are talking to the Director."

"But I need a quarter! Really bad because I have almost enough for a candy bar, but Abby says I need to come ask you. So I went to Uncle McGee but he didn't have any and so I came here."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It can wait five minutes, yes?"

Ariel shook her head and held out her hand for a quarter. Ziva reached into her pocket, and pulled out a quarter. She placed it in Ariel's hand and told her it was time to go back downstairs with Uncle McGee.

"Fine." Ariel said, and waved good bye to her dad. Then she turned to Director Vance. "My mommy doesn't like you very much." She whispered and then ran off out of the office. Ziva gasped, and then stood up and turned to Director Vance.

He was giving her the 'Vance' stare. She sighed.

"Wait. Are you firing me?" Tony asked, suddenly grasping the subject. He shook his head and sighed deeply.

"No, Agent DiNozzo, actually quite the opposite. I want to promote you."

"Promote me? But I thought you said it was a distraction…"

"Yes, you and Officer David working together was a problem. But I'm giving you your own team and it won't be a problem."

Tony looked at Ziva and then back to the Director. "You're giving me my own team? Because I wasn't getting work done?"

"Not exactly what I meant, but that is the general idea."

"Thank you, Director."

Ziva looked back and forth from Tony to the director. "Why did you call me in as well?"

"I wanted to make it clear with you that we need to get work done. We're not here to play or fight, Officer David. We are here to work."

Ziva was slightly shocked.

"I understand, Director."

"That is all."

. . .

"How is it that you get your own team when you do not work, and I get reprimanded?" Ziva asked with an annoyed tone as they walked down the stairs into the bullpen. Tony smiled.

"It's because I'm the senior field agent, Zee-vah."

**A/N:**

**I know, this probably doesn't seem like it's going anywhere right now, but it is. Don't worry. **

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!! I will love you forever and ever.**

**Sorry it took so long to update, school has been crazy. **

**Oh, and thank you for correcting me. :] I was trying to go off of memory about the 'down and to the right' thing, but I guess I just got all confuzzled and guessed. THANK YOU!**

**-G.**


	19. Secrets Don't Make Friends

He unlocked the front door, and stepped inside, followed by Ziva who was ushering Ariel in. Toy smiled as Ariel ran into the kitchen and got up on the counter. "Franklin's still fine, Daddy!"

Tony smiled and watched as his daughter sat in front of the small fish bowl, watching the beta fish swim in slow circles. He then looked back at Ziva. She was hanging her coat in the closet, and didn't look particularly happy. She closed the closet door and glared at him for a moment before declaring she was going to bed.

"It's only six thirty, Mommy! Let's watch a movie instead." Ariel shouted from the kitchen, where she was lightly tapping the fish bowl and watching as the fighter fish puffed up in defense.

"Yes, but it has been a very long day." Ziva said, taking a moment to stare at Tony. "Daddy will watch a movie with you."

Tony sighed as Ariel suggested all of her favorite movies. Hannah Montana Concert DVDs, Dora the Explorer, Winnie the Pooh, and a variety of Disney movies. Ariel hopped down off the counter and went to her DVD shelf to find a good one.

Tony helped her start the movie, and then told her he would be back in a few minutes. She complained, but as soon as Finding Nemo started, she didn't have a care in the world. Tony walked quickly down the hallway to the bedroom, and the door was shut. He took a deep breath and gave a couple of good knocks on the door. He heard Ziva mumbling something in Hebrew on the other side.

"Ziva, just let me in okay?" Tony tried to turn the handle, but she had locked the door. "C'mon, we can talk about it. Is this about my promotion?"

Ziva threw the door open. "No, this is not about your promotion. This is about you not answering the question, Tony. You are lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you; I'm just not answering the question. Why does it matter anyway? You knew what you were getting into when we got married. Well, the time when we actually chose to… But why'd you have to bring it up now?" Tony asked, and opened the door a small amount more and stepping into the bedroom. He didn't want to be fighting where he was in view of Ariel.

"Why do you keep saying that? It does matter. This started out as a small question. If you could have just answered, there would not be a problem."

"Ziva, I have been at NCIS for years. You know I'm a dedicated agent, and when I got the offer I couldn't refuse. You knew when you married me that there'd always be this risk. You knew that so I don't see why this is such a problem."

"How many months have you known, Tony? It is a simple question." Ziva sat down on the bed, and crossed her arms. She was determined to get his answer out of him. He just shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"Tony, just answer. How long have you known? Five months, six months? I am not going to be mad. I just want to know."

"I've known for about thirteen."

"What? You have been keeping this from me for thirteen months? Tony, why? Why did you have to lie to me? We could have had so much longer. We… We could have taken off from work, we could have gone on a trip you, Ariel, and I."

"I didn't want you counting down the days."

"You are kidding me. This is why you did not tell me. You did not want me to 'count down the days'? Tony, now you have only given me a week." She could feel her eyes starting to water, but she was a bit too angry at the moment. She got up, pushed past him, and locked herself in the bathroom. "You are an idiot, Tony!"

Tony shook his head, and looked at the bathroom door, in the crack at the bottom, he could see her feet. He guessed she was probably splashing water on her face or something.

"If I would have told you, you would have been worried about it for months. Is that really what you wanted? To countdown the days until I wasn't here? It would have made you miserable." Tony called through the door. He heard the sink turn off.

"It would have, but at least I would have known. What am I going to tell Ariel? Do you expect me to tell her that her father won't be here this same time next week?"

"I- I hadn't thought of that." Tony let out a deep breath. He turned towards the hallway and he could here Ariel's movie playing and the sound of her laughing at something she found amusing.

"No, you had not. What am I going to do with her? She will be depressed." Ziva continued through the door.

"She'll be okay after a little while. It'll just take some time." Tony said, leaning against the door frame, and speaking through the door. He guessed that she was sitting on the counter now, because he bent down and couldn't see her feet anymore.

"When are we going to tell her? Should we tell her tonight?"

"No. I think we should wait until tomorrow morning. No need to ruin her night tonight." Tony said, and then walked to the bedroom door to check on Ariel again. She was still sitting on the couch, watching the fish swim around on the television.

Tony turned around when he heard the creaking of the bathroom door opening. Ziva stepped out of the bathroom, and stood against the door for a moment. "A week is not long enough, Tony. I need longer than that to say goodbye."

Tony crossed the room, and gave Ziva the biggest hug he could manage. Ziva hugged him back tightly, and pressed her head against his shoulder. "We are going to miss you so much."

"Hey. We've still got a week." Tony said, smiling. Ziva smiled lightly, and looked up at Tony.

"Twenty four months is very long time, Tony." Ziva whispered, and pressed her head back against his shoulder. "Will you be able to visit?"

"Only on Christmas." Tony said quietly. Ziva nodded her head slowly, acknowledging his answer but not saying a word.

"Christmas? Are you talking about my presents?" Ariel asked with a large smile on her face. Her hands were on her hips and she was standing in the doorway. Tony let go of Ziva and laughed lightly. Ziva turned towards Ariel.

"Are you ready for bed, Ari?" Ziva asked, and then looked at the bedroom clock. It was nearly eight-thirty now.

"No! I want to watch another movie!" Ariel replied, and crawled up onto the bed. She began jumping up and down.

"Ariel, stop jumping on the bed, you are going to hurt yourself." Ziva said, while Tony grabbed AJ around the waist and hoisted her up in the air. Ariel giggled and kicked, and Tony spun her around in circles.

Tony carried her out of the room, and into her bedroom. Ariel was already in her pjs, so Tony just plopped her right down on the bed and tucked her in. "But I'm not ready for bed! I want to watch a movie!"

"You'll be sound asleep in five minutes, silly goose." He said, and tickled her stomach. She giggled, and then he kissed her on the forehead and said goodnight.

He left the bedroom door open a crack, and then returned to the master bedroom. He closed the door behind him, and then changed into his pjs. A pair of plaid pajama pants, and a grey t-shirt. He climbed into the bed and leaned back against the pillows. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

Ziva was in the bathroom, and Tony figured she was brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed. Tony closed his eyes tightly. He heard the bathroom door open, and saw Ziva standing in the doorway, smiling playfully.

"Ready for bed?" Tony asked, leaning back in the pillows and smiling. Before he was married, there was no way he would ever be in bed at eight thirty. Ziva continued to smile and shook her head.

She climbed onto the end of the bed. "Would you like your going away present now, or later?"

Tony smiled. "Now's good." Ziva smiled and kissed Tony full on the lips.

"I should go on trips more often."

**A/N: **

**Hey there. I hope this chapter is as satisfying for you as it was for me. It's extremely hard for me to write Tony and Ziva actually fighting. Arguing is okay, but full on marital fights... wooh.**

**Oh, I forgot to say so in the last chapter, but now Director Vance is here, I don't know. I kind of just felt like having Vance now... So let's just say somewhere when all of this was happening, Director Vance stepped in. **

**Thank you, those of you who corrected me last chapter about the lying and looking in a certain direction thing. I really do appreciate it. **

**Is the suspense just killing you? I bet you would really like to know where Tony is going and what he's doing there don't you? I thought I'd drag on the suspense just a bit longer. Oh, and at the beginning of the chapter, when I was talking about Tony knowing, and not telling Ziva and them only having a certain amount of time together, didn't you believe Tony had some terminal disease or something? I'm just tricky like that. I'm not a strong enough writer to kill Tony. I love him too much. :]**

**By the way, are we or are we not excited for next weeks NCIS? I know I am. I'm feeling some definite TIVA vibes this season. **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED, as always. So be kind and spread the love! I'll be more likely to update faster if I get good feedback. **

**Thanks for sticking with me this far. Next chapter is chapter 20!!! That's a milestone, my friends.**

**-G.**


	20. Navels, Italy

"Tony! I can't believe you would leave! Not again." Abby huffed as she took an angry sip of her Caf-Pow and stomped around her lab. "The first time was enough. I was counting the days. You were the last to come back and Ziva was in _Israel_."

Tony sighed. "I know, Abby. I know. But this is an amazing opportunity. Think how many doors this could open for Ziva and I."

Abby ignored this comment and slammed her Caf-Pow down on the work table. "Italy? Don't they have NCIS agents in Europe? Can't someone else go?"

"Abby, I'm going to be the boss. I'll be the 'Gibbs'. I'll have my own team, and I'll work my own cases, and I will have people working for me. This is a huge step. And don't worry it's only two years."

Abby turned on a dime and glared at him. She shook her head, and pointed her finger in his direction. "You say two years like it's nothing! Only Christmas visits?! And… and what about AJ? And Ziva?"

Tony breathed deeply and looked down at the floor. "They'll do okay without me. It's only for a short time, and I will be back. They wanted me out there permanently but I said no. Don't worry, Abs. It'll be fine."

She shook her head, but stopped glaring and returned back to her work. She couldn't believe he had just told them and it was only a few days until he left. She thought it was completely unfair. "You better come back after two years, Tony." It was more of an order than anything else.

"I will, I promise." Tony said, smiling. He looked down at his watch and turned towards the door. "See you later, Abs." He said as he walked out of the door. She took a deep breath and shook her head before returning to her work.

Tony stepped out of the elevator into the bullpen, and he could tell that everyone was upset. Gibbs was angered that he wasn't aware of Tony's new assignment until just a few days ago. McGee was upset, because one of his most difficult but favorite coworkers was leaving, and Ziva was sad for obvious reasons. Tony looked up at the director, who was standing at the top of the stairs, watching over Gibbs' team as they worked quietly. Gibbs glared up at him briefly but returned to his previous work on the computer.

"Were you planning on telling us, DiNozzo? Or were you just not going to show up Monday morning?" Gibbs asked, with a certain angered tone in his voice. Tony figured he was angrier at Vance than he was at him. Tony sat down in his chair and pulled himself closer to his desk.

"I was getting to it." Tony said, staring down at his computer screen as he pecked at the keys. Gibbs shook his head slightly and then looked back up at Director Vance. It was obvious that Vance was not his favorite person at the moment.

"Mmmhmm." Gibbs replied quickly before walking briskly up the stairs and saying something to Director Vance in a low tone. They disappeared into his office.

. . .

Ziva and Tony stepped into the elevator after the day of work had ended, and Ziva immediately looked up at Tony. "Vance only gave you your promotion yesterday. How could you have known thirteen months ago?"

"I knew I was going to Europe thirteen months ago. I didn't know about the promotion until yesterday." Tony explained, trying not to start a fight with Ziva. The last thing that he wanted was to spend his last weekend here fighting with his wife.

Ziva shook her head. "I am still disappointed, Tony. I thought you would have told me."

Tony shook his head. He wasn't ever really sure if they were actually going to send him to Europe or not, so he hadn't thought of telling anyone, probably not the smartest move for a married man.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." Tony said quietly as the elevator doors opened, and Ziva stepped out. She shook her head and walked towards their car.

"So am I."

. . .

"Where are you going again?" Ariel asked again, hopping up onto her parents' bed, and watching as Tony shoved all his clothing into a large black suitcase. He tossed in all of his pants, and Ziva stood next to him, taking them out, folding them and putting them back in.

"Naples, Italy. At the NCIS European Field Office. I even get my own team." Tony said, smiling and dropping his razor and toothbrush into the suitcase. Ariel nodded and then looked up at him with a confused look on her face.

"Like belly buttons?" She asked, pointing to her stomach like her dad didn't know what a belly button was. He shook his head.

"No. Naples, not Navels." He laughed and placed some shirt into his bag. Ziva laughed alongside him, folding up a shirt and placing it in.

"Oh." Ariel said, watching was he put all the rest of his belongings in the black suitcase.

Ziva smiled and placed a framed picture of the three of them inside his suitcase just before he zipped it up. "Ariel, go play in your room for a little while." She said quietly.

Ariel happily slid off the bed and ran down the hallway to her room. You could hear her trunk full of toys open and close, and the sounds of toy cars on the floor.

"We are going to miss you so much." Ziva said, looking up at Tony as he grabbed the last of his things from the bathroom. She said down lightly on the edge of the bed, waiting as he returned from the bathroom.

He gave a small laugh. "I know you will. But Christmas is only a few months away and I'll see you then. And if you ever want to come visit you can."

She nodded and looked at the clock. It was eight thirty, and his flight took off at noon. He'd have to be at the airport at least two hours early if he wanted to make his flight on time. Going through security with a gun, even if you have a permit, always takes a while.

"You will miss your flight if you do not leave." Ziva said, zipping up his suitcase and pulling it off the bed, and setting it on the floor. She was determined to keep herself preoccupied. After watching Ariel cry for hours just yesterday, she felt as though she might cry at any second.

"Here…" She pulled the suit case to the door of the bedroom and then grabbed his boarding pass and held it out to him. "You do not want to miss your flight."

"Ziva…"

"Come on. You will be late."

"Ziva… Hold on-"

"Oh, let me get your coat." She said, opening the bedroom door.

"Ziva. Wait." Tony grabbed her by the arm, and turned her to face him.

"No, you will be late." Ziva said, turning back towards the door.

"I can catch another flight. Look at me, look at me." He said, turning her face towards his and looking into her eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm going to be gone for so long. And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until this week. I'm going to miss you like crazy Ziva, but I promise I will come back. I will call you every day. Don't you worry?"

At this point, Ziva let out one single tear, and Tony grabbed her, pulling her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay Ziva; I'll only be gone for twenty four months. I'll see you at Christmas. It's coming up. Don't worry, I will be back. It's not like I'm leaving you."

Ziva nodded her head and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be back soon don't worry." Tony said, kissing her lightly on the lips, and then smiling down at her as he wiped away another tear.

"You better." She said, giving a small smile, and walking with him to the door. "Call me as soon as you land."

"I promise I will." He said, kissing her quickly, and then kissing Ariel on the top of the head, before walking out the front door, and out to his car. Ziva waited with Ariel and they both smiled and waved as Tony left.

The car pulled away, and Ariel returned to her room to play with Barbies. Ziva walked back into the master bedroom, looking at the empty drawers sitting open. She sat down on the end of the bed and took a deep breath.

"Just twenty four months."

**A/N: Wow. That was hard to write. And I know you have been waiting for it FOREVER, but it took a while, and swim team has gotten really intense. It's hard to find time for anything anymore. **

**I'd really like to thank those of you have stuck around this long just to read my story. I cannot begin to explain how flattered I am. Really, it's amazing to me. **

**I hope you like this chapter, I found it really difficult to write. Seperating Tony and Ziva... sheesh. **

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 20!!!! The big 2-0! Wow. As you can see, I'm impressed I kept it going this long.  
**

**Reviews are just as loved as ever. :]**

**I'm going to try to update sooner. Oh. And before I forget, a little preview of the next chapter:**

_"Tony, live a little."_

_"Okay, I'll do it."_

_"Meet me at the hotel at eight. I'll get the room. Wear something nice, I expect dinner first."_

_"Whatever you say, Gabrielle."_

**Just a little something to leave you hanging. I'll update soon, I promise! :]**

**-G.**


	21. Live A Little

It had been a couple of months since Tony had been in Italy, and he definitely didn't mind his small house. It faced the water, and Tony didn't mind the short walk to work, either. Though he didn't hate Naples, it was difficult living by himself again, and most of all being away from Ziva and Ariel. He talked to Ziva daily on the phone, even if it was only for short periods of time. And on the off chance she didn't answer her phone; he would leave long messages for her to listen to after work. Talking to Ariel wasn't quite as easy, because she didn't have the attention span to sit around and talk on the phone for hours.

He enjoyed his work here, though it wasn't quite as simple as it was back home. The Europe field office's area of responsibility stretches through Europe all the way out to the Balkans, the Mediterranean, Scandinavia, Iceland, Northern Russia, and the Black Sea, Israel, and the countries located on the Eastern horn of Africa. There was a lot more travel involved, and he was in charge of his own team.

There was Adam McDowell, he was from Ireland, and had been working at NCIS for five years already. He joined NCS after being honorably discharged from the Marines. Tony couldn't help but think of McDowell as a mini Gibbs. Then there was Chad Elliot, he became an NCIS agent right out of college. He was born in America, but his parents brought him over to Italy when he was young. There was also Gabrielle Richards. She was the youngest of the agents, and had just started NCIS two years ago. She was born in France, but her parents raised her in the U.K. She had been a police officer prior to NCIS, but didn't find it as interesting.

Tony didn't have much trouble from his team; Adam was only a few years younger than himself, so they got along about most things. Chad was determined, he had a way of doing whatever he wanted, which usually got him into trouble. He was by far not Tony's favorite, but he was a hard worker. Gabrielle was young, had a good sense of humor, and had a way of making the team happy every day. She was cool in tough situations, and always got her work done.

Tony thought of his team as he locked the door behind him and began his short walk to the field office. He had gotten into a routine, and he walked the same way every morning, saying a quick hello to some of his neighbors, and then turning and walking up the hill to the NCIS building. He opened the door, and climbed up a flight of stairs to the second level. His team was already waiting for him, and there was a hot cup of coffee sitting on his desk.

When Tony had first arrived, the bullpen was straight and the desks weren't facing each other. The first day, Tony had them all configure it to how it was back in D.C, he felt more comfortable that way. They didn't mind, and they all happily arranged the desks and got to work.

"Thanks." Tony said, picking up his coffee, and then looking down at the stack of papers on his desk. They had been working on a case, and they had been following a young man across Europe. He had been sucked into the arms trade by his father, a notorious arms dealer. It was a difficult case, and Tony found himself relating it back to the case with La Grenoille. He shook his head and turned on the plasma; bring up the surveillance footage of the young man, Peter Lawrence.

"Anything new on the Lawrence case?" Tony asked, still looking down at the papers on his desk, and then up at the picture of Ziva, Ariel, and himself that was framed and sitting next to his computer.

"I was just looking through his credit history, and it says he's just bought plane tickets to Paris. He's also booked a hotel room at the Hilton in Paris." Gabrielle said, pulling his credit records up on the plasma. Tony nodded his head and look up at the screen.

"So we need someone to go in. I doubt he is going for a vacation." Chad added, while going through a pile of papers on Peter Lawrence. He then looked up at the screen. "A week, that's definitely not a vacation."

"What you haven't ever been on a weeklong vacation? It's not against the rules to take a bit of time off work, you know." Gabrielle said over her shoulder, and then sat down at her desk. "Even arms dealers could have family to visit or friends."

"All I'm saying is the son of a notorious arms dealer would probably be spending a vacation somewhere nicer than the Paris Hilton." Chad said, sitting back in his chair and looking up at the screen.

"We'll send someone in, undercover, just to observe. That way we can keep track, in case he meets up with his father. If we need to intervene, we'll be there to do so." Adam said, looking up at the plasma, and then over to Tony.

Tony was sure they all wanted to go in undercover, but he didn't know this team well enough to know who to choose. He would send Gabrielle in, she had worked undercover ops as a cop, but he didn't trust the other two to get anything done. "Gabrielle will go undercover. We'll run surveillance from the outside."

Tony logged on quickly and got four tickets on a flight to the Paris CDG airport. "Go home, pack up. We've got a flight to catch. And don't be thinking this is some big undercover op. We're just going to act like normal tourists. Don't get so excited."

Tony watched his team as they all hurried up so they could get their stuff and go. Gabrielle walked up to Tony's desk. "By myself?" Tony just nodded. She sighed and turned towards the door.

. . .

The entire plane ride, Tony was begged. Both McDowell and Elliot wanted to go in, and they were doing everything in their power to get to.

"It's going to be a small undercover assignment. Gabrielle isn't even getting a new identity. It's just for surveillance." Tony had explained.

Once they were finally at the hotel, they had dropped it. It was nearly five thirty, and the team was going to go their separate ways for a couple of hours, to eat or whatever before they were going to send Gabrielle in.

Elliot and McDowell had left to go to a restaurant up the street and Gabrielle was about to leave to go find something to eat. Tony was just going to wait in the van; he didn't really feel like eating. He thought maybe he'd hang back and email Ziva or something.

"Why are you sending me in alone?" Gabrielle asked, sitting in a chair opposite him in the van. Tony laughed lightly to himself.

"Because if I sent in Elliot or McDowell, nothing would get done. I know you'll get in there, do your work and get out." Tony said, turning the chair slowly from side to side.

"Why can't you go in? You've been in other undercover assignments. It's not like it'd be that difficult." Gabrielle said, leaning back in her chair.

"I need to make sure Elliot and McDowell are doing their jobs." He said, turning to the computer, and opening up his email.

"It'll be really difficult for me to do this on my own."

"I'm not really a fan of undercover assignments." Tony said, trying to make up a reason why he wouldn't want to go in. As if he didn't like undercover ops…

"Tony, live a little." Gabrielle said, smiling. She knew that he was going to break. He turned his chair to face hers.

"Okay, I'll do it." Tony said, shaking his head lightly.

"Meet me at the hotel at eight. Wear something nice. I expect dinner first." She said as she jumped down out of the back of the van. She smiled and Tony knew she was messing with him.

"Whatever you say, Gabrielle." He laughed as she shut the van door. He turned his chair back to the computer screen.

He began typing away at an email for Ziva, and pressed send.

**A/N: Hey there. I hope you like it so far.**

**Don't you love how I got you all freaked out? :]**

**THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I love hearing your feedback. It's great. **

**I told you I'd update fast! **

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter. It makes me sooo happy to hear what you guys think. **

**I oculdn't help but have them stay at the Paris Hilton. Well, the Hilton Paris or Hilton in Paris. Whatever. I still think it's funny. :] **

**Okay. Well thanks again, **

**G.**


	22. Phone Conversations

Tony walked into the hotel, wearing black pants and a fresh light green shirt rolled to the elbows. He met up with Gabrielle at the front desk, where she was getting the room keys.

"How many keys would you like?" The hotel worker asked in a thick French accent.

Gabrielle smiled. "Oh, just two." The clerk laughed quietly to herself and handed Gabrielle the room keys. She then handed one to Tony.

"Thank you." Gabrielle said, and began to walk away.

"Have fun!" She called after them as Tony walked briskly to catch up with her. He was carrying a couple of suitcases that were full of surveillance equipment, and one held two computers. Just enough to make a bullpen in the hotel room.

He figured that this was going to take more than a couple of days, and he was glad he had packed some extra clothes just in case. Though he wanted to be sure McDowell and Elliot were doing their work, he was glad he wasn't going to be stuck with them in a van for a week.

The elevator dinged and they stepped inside. They were then followed by an older couple, who got inside and then eyed Tony and Gabrielle. The older couple smiled, but still kept their eyes on Tony and Gabrielle.

Tony realized that the woman was looking at his left hand and spotted his ring, and looked at Gabrielle's to find nothing. He figured she thought he was cheating. He quietly laughed to himself, causing Gabrielle to give him a questioning glance.

They stepped out of the elevator and walked down a long hallway, turned a corner, and then stopped in front of room 6042. Gabrielle slid the key through the scanner and they both stepped inside. Gabrielle set her bags on the bed, and then walked around the suite, checking out the bathroom, kitchen, TV, and other goodies.

Tony went to work setting up some surveillance equipment.

"So, do we want to get started? McDowell should be done hooking up the camera outside his room by now." Gabrielle said, sitting down on the bed, and opening up the laptop, pulling up surveillance footage of the hotel from the day before.

"Unless you have something better in mind…" Tony sighed and sat down on the couch, turning on the second laptop and sending a quick instant message to the man working in the lab back in Naples.

Tony sent the message just as his phone began to ring in his pocket. He flipped it open, and said hello to Ziva who was on the other line. Gabrielle placed the laptop on the bed and pulled up the current feed from the security camera just outside Lawrence's room.

"Ziva, calm down. I'm sure swallowing an eraser isn't going to kill her." Tony tried to calm Ziva down, who sounded angry on the other end. "And don't go all ninja chick on me daughter."

"Tony, it was a big one. You know, the kind that have the smells…" Ziva tried to explain the grape-smelling eraser Ariel had swallowed early that day.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Tony said, shaking his head and smiling to himself. "What's new?"

"Gibbs has us on an ongoing case. I do not think he has slept once this week." Ziva explained into the phone, though she sounded distracted. Tony figured that Ariel was doing something and Ziva was trying to make sure she didn't swallow another eraser. "And you?"

"Well, I've been working on an-" He was interrupted.

"How does dinner sound?" Gabrielle asked, turning the laptop to face him where it showed Lawrence being seated in the hotel restaurant.

"Tony, who was that?" Ziva asked, suddenly paying more attention to the phone conversation. "Was that a woman? Where are you? Are you home?"

"It's one of my agents… I was about to say, we have been working an assignment, and we've gone on surveillance detail in Paris, so I can't talk long." Tony explained, while Gabrielle silently apologized and went back to the laptop.

"Oh, well I should not keep you then." Ziva said, preparing to hang up. "I love you, Tony."

"I love you too, Ziva. I'll call you back when I get a chance." Tony said, then said his final goodbyes and hung up.

**A/N: I know. It is a really short chapter, but I just need to get the ball rolling. It's been a looooong time since I've updated and I though you'd appreciate a bit more. I'm on break now, so I will be able to update more often.**

**Reviews are fabulous. Though, there wasn't much to review. **

**The next chapter will be Christmas/Hannukah/Channukah with the DiNozzo family. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-G.**


	23. Counting The Days

"Tony!" Abby's voice was heard from across the baggage claim. Tony looked up from what he was doing to see her running full speed toward him. He laughed and dropped his bags, just in time to receive a large bear hug. McGee was with her, and he gave Tony a quick hug as well, and then steered them off toward the car.

"You have to tell us all about Europe! Is it great? Do you have a nice little house? Do the people on your team have accents? Do you live by the coast? Do you have friendly neighbors? Do you like your team? Are you like Gibbs with your team? Tell me all about Agents Richards and McDowell… oh and Elliot too." Abby rushed, jumping up and down in excitement and hugging Tony again.

"Well, I live in a nice little place that faces out over the water. I walk a short ways to work every morning, and that's nice. My neighbors are friendly, too. Elliot doesn't have an accent, he's from America, but Gabrielle has a French/British accent and McDowell has an Irish accent. No, I'm not like Gibbs with my team. And that's about it…" Tony said, opening the black car door and throwing his bag inside.

"That's all? You say that like you were gone for two weeks! You've been gone for months!" Abby said, climbing in the back seat and allowing Tony to take the front. McGee got in the drivers' side.

"Yeah, I'm just excited to see Ziva." Tony said, smiling as Abby nodded and begged for more information. "Today, Probie! I'm not getting any younger!"

With that, McGee pulled out of the parking space and they were on their way back to NCIS.

Tony smiled as the car pulled up in one of the regular spots, in front of the regular building. It had been forever since he'd been here, and he couldn't wait to get inside and see everybody. They got out of the car, and made their way across the parking lot, inside, and into the elevator. The elevator dinged and Tony stepped out, into the main hallway. He turned to the right and walked into the bullpen.

He stood next to the small cubicle wall, watching as Ziva typed something away with ninja-like speed onto her computer. "Miss me?" He asked.

She immediately spun around, jumped to her feet and darted around the cubicle, nearly tackling Tony with her hug. He laughed; unlike he had in a very long time, and set her down. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and kissed him, before being interrupted.

Tony stopped when he felt the familiar Gibbs slap, and he spun around. "Hey, Boss."

Gibbs gave him a smile, and asked about something simple… like the weather in Naples. Tony rolled his eyes. It had been nearly a year since he'd been to visit, and this was the last time he was coming to visit before he was back for good. His stay in Italy had been shortened due to help needed back in the states, not that he minded.

"Where's my little girl?" Tony asked, his smile spreading from ear to ear. Ziva smiled and pointed up at the director's office.

"Cynthia has been watching her upstairs for the past few hours." Ziva said, beginning to walk in the direction of the director's office. Tony quickly jumped into step and followed quickly behind her up the stairs.

Ziva walked down the hallway, and opened the door, and stepped into the small room outside the director's office. "Guess who is here, Ariel?"

Ariel immediately jumped up from her spot in the corner and ran past her mom out the door, and into the arms of her father standing just outside the door. She burst into a fit of giggles as Tony tickled her stomach and flipped her upside down.

Ziva laughed, and Cynthia even laughed a bit from her spot in the corner.

"While you're here we're going to play games and play in the snow, and we're going to go shopping, and we're going to watch movies…" AJ began with her list of things to do while her dad was here.

"Hey, Munchkin, why don't you go downstairs and talk with Gibbs." Tony said, setting the little girl down and watching as she ran down that stairs and around the corner.

"I feel like I was pretty missed." Tony said, observing the team below them. Ziva looked down at them all.

"Abby has got a sticky note for each day you were gone. Believe me, you were much missed." Ziva said, hugging him with one arm and looking down over the balcony.

"Not for much longer."

"I am counting the days."

**A/N: Just another short and sweet one. I know I promised a holidays chapter, but I thought a little family reunion was good enough. **

**REVIEWS + ME = LOVE! **

**Thank you for sticking with it this long. You guys rock. **

**-G.**


	24. You're A Ninja, You Can Handle It

He didn't feel bad for the fact he was happy to be leaving Italy. It's not as if he didn't like his team, or enjoy his time spent in Naples, but getting home to Ziva was better than any of this. Tony hadn't rushed through his goodbyes, but he hadn't spent much time on them either. He simply said his goodbyes and left the NCIS Field Office in Naples, Italy. He hurried down that street and into his small house, packed up all of his belongings, and left for the airport. Eager to get home to his co-workers, friends, and family.

The plane ride could not have seemed any longer. He sat in the window seat, staring out into the white clouds as the plane flew through the sky. Unfortunately, it didn't feel as though it was going fast enough. He was finally on his was home for good. A year in Europe away from his family was long enough. He couldn't imagine how he would have felt if he had had to stay another year.

The stewardess' walked up and down the aisles, providing drinks to the passengers, and making small talk with the occasional good looking first class passenger. Tony rolled his eyes at the blonde flirting with a man a few rows up, and wished she would hurry up and bring the drinks.

He pulled his wallet from his pocket, so he could purchase a snack box, and paused for a moment to look at the few pictures of Ziva and AJ he had. The older man in the seat next to him laughed, and told him he was lucky that he had found such a pretty wife. Tony laughed as well, but then quickly put away his wallet, freaked out by the old guy next to him. He hoped his last name or any other personal information hadn't slipped out somewhere in conversation.

He got a snack box from the stewardess, and munched away on some crackers as he watched one of the in-flight movies and waited for the plane to arrive in Washington. This trip couldn't possibly have felt any longer.

He practically jumped out of his seat when the plane landed and pulled up to the gate at the Washington/Dulles airport. He made his way off the plane and walked as fast as he could to baggage claim. The Dulles airport had an outdated way of getting from the gates to the terminal, and you had to ride around on big army-bus type things. Tony shook his head at the inconvenience but got on and waited as it slowly made its way across to the terminal.

He got off the bus-transport-thing, and made his way as quickly as he could to baggage claim. He couldn't help but notice that at all the stands for little souvenir magnets and hats with federal seals on them, there was not one souvenir for NCIS. He shook his head and continued his way to baggage claim.

By the time he had finally made it there the bags were starting to go around on the conveyer belt, and people were grabbing their bags and leaving. He saw his black suitcase come around the corner, and he immediately knew it was his because it had a little keychain Ariel had made hanging from the zipper. As he reached forward to grab the bag, someone came from behind and jumped onto his back, pushing him forward and throwing off his balance. He managed to grab the back and turn to see Ziva clinging to his back.

He dropped the bag, and picked Ziva up, spinning her around in circles as he kissed her, smiling the entire time.

"Is this how you greet all of your partners? Or just the ones you are married to?" Ziva asked, joking and smiling, who was still being swung around in

"I usually don't swing the others around as much. But I figured you're a ninja, you can handle it." Tony laughed, setting her down. She smiled that smile that made his heart melt. God, he missed her.

"Good to know." She answered, smiling and hugging him once more.

"Let's get out of here." Tony said, grabbing his bag and walking toward the parking garage. Ziva led him to the far side of the parking garage and then to the very end of the row, where they were at her Mini Cooper. He opened up the back, and threw his bag inside. He then opened the passenger door and sat down onto the clean leather seats.

"Ariel has been talking about nothing but you since the beginning of the week. She has been drawing you welcome home cards, and tried to persuade me into throwing you a party." Ziva explained, starting the car, and pulling out with speed that made Tony's head spin. She drove off, and Tony clutched the handle on the door. There are just some things you can't get used to.

"I like parties." Tony said, smiling. Ziva smiled over at him as she turned a corner.

"Do not worry, we will celebrate." She smiled playfully over at him. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. He was pretty sure that is all that either of them had on their minds.

They pulled up in front of the house, and Tony could see Abby's car parked in the driveway. He knew that there was going to be a lot of screaming in a minute, both from Abby and Ariel. Probably mostly Abby.

Tony opened the car door and climbed out, not forgetting to grab his bags from the back. He looked up the front path at the house. It looked the same as it had a year ago. It didn't look like Ziva had changed anything. Ziva smiled and hurried past him, opening up the front door.

Ariel bounded out the front door and down the front steps, running straight for Tony and slamming directly into his legs. He knew that was definitely going to hurt later, but he ignored the pain and hugged his daughter. It was like every time he saw her she was completely different. The last time he saw her, her favorite color was pink and she wanted to be a hair stylist. Now she was more like her mother, which was to be expected, and she wanted to be a criminal investigator. Or an assassin. Tony wasn't surprised at her aspirations. With Ziva as a mother, anything was possible.

Abby then came rushing outside, hugging Tony, and demanding he tell her everything new that had happened these last six months in Italy. He started with one of his stories as he came in the front door, and made his way to the family room, where he continued to talk, but flopped down onto the couch.

"Maybe I should go and let you rest. I was supposed to go bowl with the Nuns this afternoon anyway. I'll talk to you tomorrow, Tony. Bye Ziva!" Abby called as she exited through the front door. Tony could hear her car pull out of the drive way and roar down that street.

Ariel jumped up onto the couch, and continued on with stories about school and all of her new friends, and what Gibbs had taught her about being a criminal investigator. Tony smiled, and tried to pay attention, but was completely jet-lagged and found himself falling asleep.

Eventually, Ziva had Ariel go play in her room, and she covered Tony up with a blanket on the couch and let him sleep.

. . .

Toy woke up the next morning, to the sound of Ariel leaving the house. He got up and made his way down the hallway, while trying to smooth his hair down. Ziva was just walking in the front door when he entered the living room.

"Ariel is off to her friend Sarah's house for the weekend. I was just saying hello to Sarah's mother." Ziva told him, closing the front door behind her and walking past him into the kitchen.

"Off to Sarah's house for the weekend? Would that be the entire weekend, or…?" Tony asked, following her into the kitchen. Ziva grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, and turned to look at Tony. She took a sip of her water and then nodded.

"The _entire _weekend." Ziva said, smiling. She set down her glass and leaned against the granite counter top. Tony smiled.

"Well, then in that case…" He started, walking forward, grabbing Ziva and flipping her up over his shoulder. "We'll just have to make the most of it."

He laughed, carrying Ziva into the bedroom and dropping her down onto the bed. She laughed and covered her face.

"Tony, it is eleven thirty in the morning. We can wait until tonight." Ziva laughed, lying back on the bed.

"Zee-vah, I've been in Europe for _six months. _That's a long time for Tony DiNozzo…" He trailed off, flopping down on the bed next to her and kissing a trail from her collarbone up her neck to her ear. "Believe me, we can't wait."

"Whatever you say, Tony 'Sex-Machine' DiNozzo."

**A/N: This was actually a really easy one to write. :) **

**Let me start off with some stuff: **

**1. I've actually had someone look at a picture I was looking at, and tell me I was lucky to have such a good looking boyfriend. I was on a plane, and I was looking at a picture of me and my best friend (who happens to be a guy), and the person next to me looks over and tells me how good looking he is. As if that wasn't creepy enough, this lady was like forty years older than me... Yeah. So I thought I'd add that in there. Just for my one personal enjoyment. **

**2. The army-bus thingys at the Wachington D.C./Dulles airport are the biggest hassle ever. Believe me. They come to the gate every ten minutes, and sometime you like just miss them. They are sooooo slow. Ugh.**

**3. My flight was delayed once, so I spent an entire day searching the Washington D.C./Dulles airport for some sort of NCIS souvenir, and there was nothing. They have FBI, CIA, Army, Navy, Marines, National Guard, everything. But not NCIS. Nope. And there is a real NCIS, I once met a man who worked for the Europe/Africa branch, and he gave me this awesome little NCIS token-thing. I like treasure it. **

**4. I have a little ribbon on my suitcase, so I ALWAYS know what one is mine. Of course I already know what one it is because mine is paisley and blue/brown, but I thought I'd add in the cool keychain thing. **

**So there. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

**Oh, adn another thing: **

**I have the song All We Are by Matt Nathansan stuck in my head.... I first heard it when I was watching the NCIS episode, Family, and Tony is trying to get over Jeanne, and in the end there is a letter, and he ends up burning it and then goes and stands with his little NCIS family. And it's playing that song. I immediately fell in love with it. So now I have it stuck in my head. _All we are we are, all we are we are.... _**

**Okay, well I have been overly random for you tonight. I hoped you enjoyed it. I don't know about you, but I'm dying for the new NCIS episodes to start up again. I need my weekly dosage of Tony/Ziva interraction.... **

**Alright. Well, I'm totally lame. **

**OH OH OH!!!! Reviews are just as loved as ever, and the more reviews I get, the faster I'll be likely to uptdate. I really like hearing what you guys think about my writing. It makes me happy when people tell me they like it, and I can ALWAYS use ideas! **

**Thanks a bunch! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**-G.**


	25. Desperate HouseNinja

Ziva rolled over, and grabbed her phone from the bedside table. "What?!"

"Someone is grumpy tonight…" Abby started, and Ziva could hear music blasting in the background. "What are you doing? Want to get together? Maybe go down to the bar on the corner?"

Ziva turned and looked at Tony, who was drawing patterns on her bare back while she talked on the phone. She sighed. No doubt it would be fun to get together with the rest of the team for drinks, but she was perfectly content where she was.

"Drinks with Abby?" She mouthed, turning her head away from her phone, as if Abby could hear her silently asking… Tony shrugged. Ziva was pretty sure that he was happy where he was as well.

"Ziva, hello? So are we going to go get drinks?" Abby asked excitedly through the phone when she didn't hear Ziva's reply. Ziva sighed.

"We will meet you at the bar at eight." Ziva said, looking over at Tony who was frowning slightly.

"Great, see you then." She said, and hung up the phone. Ziva flipped her phone shut and tossed it back on the bedside table. She smiled over at Tony, who was still pouting dramatically.

"Come on, Tony. It will be fun." Ziva said, and slid closer to Tony. "You have not had drinks with the team in a very long time."

Tony still frowned, and she smiled playfully and kissed him quickly on the lips before getting out of the bed and walking into the bathroom to get ready. Tony smiled to himself, and laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him and then closed the bathroom door behind her.

Tony sat up, looking at the alarm clock as it blinked 7:30 annoyingly in his face. He grunted, and got out of the bed, walking over to the dresser, throwing on some clothes he hoped were clean.

"We can go out for drinks with the team another time. This weekend was supposed to be for you and me." Tony said, pulling on a light blue shirt. Just me and you, some wine, and the bed."

"Tony, we just spent an entire day in bed. You should not be complaining." Ziva replied as she walked out of the bathroom and into the closet. She pulled on some jeans, and dark red shirt. She walked back into the bedroom to find Tony pouting. She walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned close to his ear. "I will repay you later. Do not worry."

With that, she turned and walked out of the bedroom, and into the main hall where Tony could hear her searching for her shoes. Tony laughed quietly. "I've been away for two years, Ziva."

"You have visited, Tony. It is not as if you have gone years without sex."

Tony shook his head, shoved his feet in his shoes and grabbed the keys to the Mustang, ushering Ziva out the door.

. . .

"Ziva! Tony!" Abby waved from across the bar. She was sitting with McGee, Ducky, Gibbs, and Palmer.

"He brought the Autopsy Gremlin? Really?" Tony asked quietly in disbelief. Ziva smacked him in the shoulder and walked toward the group.

"Be nice, Tony." Ziva said quietly, before hugging Abby and saying hi to McGee.

Tony said his hellos, and then sat down on a stool next to Ziva. The group was sitting at a raised table in the middle of the bar, with stools in a circle around it.

"Feel good to be home, Tony?" Ducky asked, taking a sip of his drink and setting it back on the counter.

"God, Ducky, you have no idea." He said, while discreetly placing his hand on Ziva's thigh beneath the table. She elbowed him in the stomach.

Pretending she was looking at something behind them, she turned close to Tony, whispering, "Not now, Tony. Control yourself."

"Alright, Mom." Tony said quietly, laughing and ordering a beer from the waitress.

Tony hadn't really noticed, but Ziva had been downing drinks like none other the entire night. She was on her fourth martini. It was obvious she was tipsy. She was laughing at most of Ducky's not so funny jokes, and even laughing when Gibbs asked what time it was.

Distracted in conversation with McGee and Abby, he didn't notice when she ordered three more. By the time they were all preparing to leave, she was completely drunk.

"C'mon, Z. Let's get you home." Tony said, laughing quietly with Abby and McGee and saying goodbyes.

"Let's get me in bed!" Ziva yelled, and the neighboring tables all turned and looked at them with amused faces. Tony led her through the restaurant.

"You need sleep. You're not going to be loving life tomorrow morning…" Tony said, leading her between packed tables.

"I love life! I do not need sleep! I need sex!" Ziva yelled at the top of her lungs. Tony wasn't surprised to see most of the tables around them looking up and laughing.

He got her out the door, and led her to the car. He opened the passenger door, and sat her down on the leather seat. He then carefully closed the door, walked around to the driver's side, and got in. Before he could even buckle his seat belt, Ziva was nearly on top of him.

"Ziva, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to drive home if you aren't on top of me." Tony said, lightly pushing her back in her seat, and reaching across to try and grab her seat belt so he could buckle her in. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in close.

"Tony, let's have sex!" She exclaimed. He shook his head and buckled the seat belt. He then buckled his own, and started the car.

"Maybe when we get home…" He said, pulling out of the parking space, and driving off.

"Yes, when we get home." Ziva said, nodding her head.

"Ziva, you are _really _drunk." Tony said, as they finally pulled into the driveway. "You need sleep."

"No, I do not. Really, I am fine." Ziva said, unbuckling her seat belt and giggling as she got out of the car and ran up the front steps. Tony got out of the car, locked the doors, and shook his head, following her up the steps. He unlocked the front door, and watched as she ran inside and into the bedroom. He laughed to himself, locked the door behind him, and walked into the bedroom. By the time he got inside, she was sound asleep on the bed.

He smiled, taking off her shoes for her, and her jeans, and pulling the covers over her. He changed into pjs, and then climbed into his side of the bed, laughing lightly before he fell asleep.

. . .

Ziva woke up to a pounding pain in her head, and turned over to find Tony sitting up in the bed, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ziva asked, rubbing her head and sitting up slowly. Tony smiled.

"You."

"How much did I drink? I feel like I was hit by a car." Ziva said, turning to Toy and rubbing her eyes.

"Way too much. You can't remember anything?" Tony asked, smiling and taking a sip of water from the glass on the bedside table.

"I cannot remember a thing. What happened?"

"Well, after you danced on the bar-"

"You are joking, yes?"

"Yes, I'm joking. You didn't do anything like that."

"Good."

"You did yell that you wanted sex in front of the entire team, though."

"You are just full of jokes today."

"That one wasn't a joke."

"What?"

"Oh, yes. If I can remember, I think you said 'Let's get me in bed' and then 'I need sex'."

"Oh god."

"It'll be fine."

"You were not the one begging for sex in the middle of a bar."

"Well, it wouldn't matter; people would expect it from me."

"Exactly. I do not usually do things like that."

"You got drunk and married in Vegas, and then begged for sex in a bar. You sound like and episode of Desperate Housewives."

"Now you are relating me to a TV show?"

"Oh, c'mon Zee-vah, it was funny."

Ziva just stuck out her tongue and walked into the kitchen, in search of some ibuprofen or something for the pounding headache.

**A/N: Alright, I know. It's a bit random. It might even be one of the worst chapters I have written. But I felt as though one needed to be added. **

**If you like it, please tell me. Reviews are seriously what keep me going. So as always, REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**Was this chapter as bad as I though it was or was it okay? **

**Alright. Thanks.**

**-G.**


	26. Late Arrivals And Arguments

Ziva and Tony sat at their desks, each wondering quietly to themselves about the empty desk that was McGee's. Tony was squinting his eyes, as if in deep concentration, trying to figure out why McGee wasn't in the office yet. Ziva was tapping her fingers on her desk, and every few moments turned to look at the elevators to see if he had arrived yet.

"This is a new record. McGee's never been this late before." He said, not including the incident with McGee's sister a few years back. "Think it's a meeting with his publisher?"

"I do not remember McGee saying anything about being late today." Ziva said, looking back at the elevator once more. "It is not like him to be so late. Gibbs will not be happy."

At this, Tony got up from his chair, and walked over to McGee's desk, quickly typing in his password and opening up his email. Ziva got up from her desk and quietly crossed the bullpen to McGee's desk.

"If he did have a meeting, there are no emails about it." Tony said, exiting out of McGee's email and opening up his calendar.

"Perhaps he had a doctor's appointment?" Ziva asked, and then looked at the screen. There was nothing marked for the day.

"Maybe he's sick. Should we check Gibbs' email?" Tony asked, wanting desperately to know why McGee was so late.

"Check my what, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked walking into the bullpen and dropping his phone down on his desk.

"Nothing boss." Tony said, and he and Ziva both returned to their desks quickly. "Where's McGee?"

"Hell if I know." Gibbs said, and then looked up just in time to catch Director Vance staring down at him from the top of the stairs. Gibbs then left the bullpen quickly, walking briskly up the stairs. He and Vance disappeared into the Director's office.

Tony and Ziva exchanged a quick glance, and then both looked up at the door to Vance's office. They almost didn't notice when McGee entered the bullpen, dropping his bag by his desk and sitting down. They both then turned towards McGee.

"Where've you been, Probie?" Tony inquired, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. McGee looked over from his computer.

"Dentist appointment." McGee said, and then looked back and forth from Ziva to Tony as they both gave him questioning looks.

"You did not have anything written for today on your calendar." Ziva said.

McGee looked over at Ziva quickly. "You looked through my calendar?"

"Tony did."

"Tony! You looked through my calendar?" McGee asked, shocked.

"I'm surprised you're shocked, Probie. You know me." Tony said, smiling the classic DiNozzo smile. "I'm just wondering why you didn't have your dentist appointment marked on your calendar. You're usually so organized."

"Maybe I had it marked on the calendar in my phone." McGee offered, typing away on his computer.

"Whatever you say, McLiar."

Just as Tony said this, there was a large bang from upstairs, as Director's Vance's office door was thrown open, slamming into the wall. Gibbs walked angrily out of the office.

"It's my team, it's my choice." Gibbs said in an angry tone. Vance then walked out of his office.

"And I am your boss. It is already set into motion, you don't get a say in this one." Vance explained, trying not to make a scene.

"I almost lost one from my team last time. I'm not going to let that happen again."

"It's a different situation. It's already put into action. Pulling out now would be a dead giveaway, Gibbs, you know that. I'm not going to risk letting this chance go by."

"I'm not going to risk my team. I'm not going to watch this happen."

"I'm sorry; Gibbs, but you don't have a voice in the matter. Not this time." Director Vance told him, and then looked down over the railing at all the agents staring up at them. "It's done, Gibbs."

Gibbs then turned away, and walked down the stairs. He entered the bullpen, and the team all stared at him. "We've got a case. DiNozzo, get the car." He said, tossing the keys to Tony. They all stood waiting for Gibbs to say something more.

McGee then walked toward the elevator, followed by Ziva and Tony. Ziva turned to Tony, and whispered, "What do you think it is about?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Tony said, entering the elevator.

When they arrived at the crime scene, Gibbs was still angry, and it didn't help that there was a crowd of people standing around the yellow tape. He made his way through, with much annoyance, and finally stood over the body of the petty officer.

"Today is going to be a long day." Ziva stated, crossing under the yellow tape, walking next to Tony.

"Yeah. He doesn't look happy." Tony said.

McGee walked along beside them, though he didn't say anything. He kept to himself mostly the entire time they were at the crime scene, and didn't talk in the car on the way back. He was even silent when they got back to the navy yard. When Tony asked what he was being so quiet for, he merely passed it off as a headache.

Tony and Ziva remained interested in every little thing Gibbs did for the entire afternoon. Every time he would say something they would pay careful attention, hoping he would say something and give away a hint as to what the whole argument with Vance was about.

Unfortunately, it got to be the end of the day and Gibbs hadn't said a thing about what he and the Director had talked about. Gibbs told him that tomorrow was going to be a long day, and to go home and get some sleep. Tony and Ziva left right away, happy to get home a little bit earlier than usual, so they could see Ariel. McGee stayed a bit longer, but they just figured he had some paperwork to do.

Tony and Ziva continued home, wondering to themselves what was going on, and what Vance was doing to the team this time.

**A/N:**

**I know. It's been forever since I updated last. I have been very busy. I plan on updating more often.**

**I hope you like this chapter. (: **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!!! **

**-G.**


	27. Discoveries

"I know what it is!" Tony yelled from the top of the stairs. He ran down the stairs, skipping steps, until he finally landed right before Ziva at the bottom. "I know it, all of the signs. Ziva, I know what's up with McGee."

Ziva gave him a questioning look. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Ziva, he's undercover. He's working an undercover operation. Just like I was. Well, maybe not just like I was. But he's got 'dentist' appointments all the time, and he's always showing up late. Gibbs is always on edge. He's working an undercover op for Vance." He rushed, finally stopping to take a breath.

Ziva paused for a moment. She took a deep breath. "Tony, is there any way we can be sure?"

"Not unless you want to ask Gibbs." Tony said, letting out a small laugh. "It's probably not anything too serious, I mean how many infamous arms dealers could there be? Wait… I take that back… Hopefully he's just working on some little drug bust or something."

"Hopefully." Ziva said, turning and entering the kitchen to pour a glass of juice for Ariel.

"Mom, I'm old enough to pour my own milk." Ariel said, annoyed. Ziva smiled and passed the orange juice jug across the counter.

Tony smiled, ruffling Ariel's hair. "Time for the bus, kiddo. No time for OJ!" He said, taking the glass of juice and chugging it. Ariel grumbled, but jumped out of her chair, grabbed her backpack and ran out the front door.

"Make good choices!" Tony joked after her, pulling on his jacket. "Zee, we should get going, I want to have a little talk with Probie."

. . .

Once they had arrived at work, McGee was already there, though he was looking extremely disappointed. He was sitting behind his desk, typing wickedly away at his keyboard, scowling the whole time.

"McGee, is something wrong?" Ziva asked, sitting down in her chair and looking over at him.

"I'm fine, just a bad morning is all." McGee said, not looking up from his computer.

"Blogging about your feelings, McSappy?" Tony asked, laughing, and walked over to McGee's desk. "Or perhaps, an undercover op?" He asked more quietly.

"What? First of all, I'm not sappy, and what are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon, McGee! You've had about six 'dentist' appointments in the last three weeks. And you are too OCD to have any cavities." Tony said, returning to his desk and giving McGee a stare.

"Tony, even if I were, I wouldn't be able to tell you about it."

"Whatever you say, Probie." Tony said, but his attention was caught by Gibbs and Vance arguing by the elevators. They were yelling at one another about some failed mission. Tony assumed it was the undercover assignment. He watched as Gibbs went along with the I-told-you-so's, and Vance shook his head, defending himself.

"Vance, I knew this was going to end badly. I warned you, and now my agent's CAREER is on the line." Gibbs yelled, and then turned and walked away from the Director.

Tony and Ziva watched as Gibbs walked over to his desk, and they then watched McGee.

"McGee, you should have told me from the start that he was recruiting you for this." Gibbs scolded, and then looked down at his computer screen. "Two agencies, fighting over an undercover case… They could've killed one of my agents."

Tony and Ziva exchanged nervous glances before Tony spoke up. "What happened, boss?"

"The FBI happened, Tony. McGee was working an undercover op, trying to take down a sailor dealing hardcore drugs, and the FBI thought they would too. They acted rashly, and nearly had McGee killed. Got lucky it missed the femoral." He said quickly, not looking up.

It wasn't until then that Tony looked over and saw McGee's leg wrapped. He'd been shot in the thigh.

"How long's this been going on, Probie?" Tony asked, staring at the wrappings.

"Nearly two months, and it was all ruined because of those agents from the bureau." McGee said, sighing deeply.

Ziva shook her head, confused as to how all of this had happened so quickly. "It is just like them to mess up such simple tasks."

McGee nodded, but continued typing away angrily at his computer.

. . .

Tony and Ziva had arrived home, and Ariel was already there, as always, and the babysitter was making her macaroni and cheese. The babysitter collected her money and left as quickly as she could.

Ziva and Tony sat down at the table on either side of Ariel. They both sighed and looked at each other. "I am glad it was not you, Tony. I have worried enough about you these past years."

Tony smiled, and nodded, kissing Ariel on the top of the head, and going into the bedroom to climb into bed.

Ziva helped Ariel clean up, and then took her upstairs to get her ready for bed. She then followed Tony into the bedroom. He was already in his pjs, sprawled out face up on the bed.

Ziva laughed lightly to herself, got ready for bed, and climbed up next to him.

"I do not know how much longer I can do this, Tony." Ziva said, closing her eyes and resting her head on Tony's shoulder.

"Do what?"

"This. Work. We have a daughter to come home to. That could have been you, shot in the leg. If that had hit his femoral, he would have DIED. I am scared of that risk more than ever now." Ziva explained.

Tony nodded. "What are you going to do, quit?"

"No, I am going to resign."

"Same difference, Zee. I just don't see why now, Ariel is nearly eight. You've done it for years with her and not worried."

"I'm pregnant."

. . . .

**A/N:**

**Wow, it really has been a long time, hasn't it. **

**Sorry about the slow-ness of updates, with school ending and summer and all that, I hardly had time to update. But there you go. (:**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. **

**REVIEWS! Seriously, without reviews, I don't think I'd keep writing. THey are what tell me if you actually want this story to keep going.**

**Thanks!**

**G.**


End file.
